


Another Possibility-PART II：What‘s the deal

by cinnamizo



Series: Another Possibility [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-War, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamizo/pseuds/cinnamizo
Summary: *本章含家暴及婚内性暴力描写，请谨慎选择阅读
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Another Possibility [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922509
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章含家暴及婚内性暴力描写，请谨慎选择阅读

**PART II** **：** **What** **‘** **s the deal**

**To let me in from the cold**

**Turn my lead into gold**

**'Cause there's a chill wind blowing in my soul**

**And I think I'm growing old***

（十四）

很多人都说，西弗勒斯·斯内普是个大脑封闭术大师。

如果用自负来形容一个人对自己能力名不副实的骄傲，那么西弗勒斯得承认，他其实是个很谦虚的人。很多时候他对学生说：“如果能 **只浏览** 你们的作业我会更幸福，因为没有什么比旁观我与你们的智力差距更令人愉悦的事——不幸的是，替你们修改使天堂变成了地狱”，他其实是真心这么想的。

就拿大脑封闭术来说，居然能有人训练半年仍然无法掌握——他会怀疑那具大脑是否光滑如同鸡蛋，不仅毫无容纳智力的沟壑而且轻轻一剥就会暴露出来。控制情绪于他而言仿佛呼吸；具体来形容的话，那其实类似于主动抽离记忆，将那些银色的絮状物纳入一个小小的玻璃瓶中， **啪** 地一声塞上瓶塞——邓布利多那个变态窥私狂魔最擅长的动作。

很多人以为抽取一个人的记忆意味着失忆——错误观念。那个人依然 **知道** 那件事存在，只是丢失了所有的细节和与之关联的情绪；正如大脑封闭术，他可以关闭一切不希望被人所知的记忆就如关闭一台电视机，可以隔绝所有令他崩溃的情绪仿佛拔掉与电视相连的电线，可以将一切画面统统塞进一个个玻璃瓶中， **啪** 地一声盖紧瓶塞。

——但他 **知道** ，那些事情 **发生过** 。

**

比如，他知道他那位伟大的父亲干过什么。托比亚·斯内普，西弗勒斯最深恶痛绝的几件事中，和这个男人相同姓氏、身体里流淌着这个人的血绝对排得上前几名。

正常孩子的父亲是怎样的？西弗勒斯毫无概念，但即使是六七岁的他也足够早熟到明白： **父爱** ，通常情况下不会和怒吼拳头共同出现； **家** ，一般并不意味着无休止的争吵以及随着酒瓶碎裂声一起传来的巴掌声和女人哭喊； **爱情** ，也一定不是他的父母呈现出的那种形态——撕成碎片的衣物，头发被拉扯时泛红的头皮，庞大臃肿的丑陋身躯覆在女人布满陈年淤青的裸体上，在女人的尖叫演变成的呜咽声中，男人粗喘着气蠕动着。

什么样的父母会不避讳自己的孩子干 **这种事** ？

**啪** 。西弗勒斯把这些画面截断—— **性让他恶心** 。

**

比如，他知道自己杀的第一个人——“不，严格来说我没有 **亲自** 动手；所以那不是 **我的罪孽** ”，19岁的西弗勒斯会眯缝着眼，带着扭曲的微笑这样说。但无论是他亲自动手，还是施咒教唆托比亚·斯内普在赌场的仇人握着匕首，冲进只有一个人的家中——结果都是一样的，都会是地面上那具丑陋的尸体。

西弗勒斯甚至不屑于低头看一眼。

而他的母亲，艾琳·斯内普——西弗勒斯更愿意称呼她艾琳· **普林斯** ，因为那个姓氏残留着另一个世界的光辉，是他童年地狱中渴求的未来—— **魔法** 。

艾琳·普林斯，一个出身魔药世家的堂堂女巫，跪在一个麻瓜男人的尸体旁边，表情麻木。

西弗勒斯不知道该如何形容他对母亲的情感。一方面，他当然不像对托比亚·斯内普那样仇恨这个女人；相反，尽管艾琳称不上多么慈爱，即使生活将这个女人身上属于女巫的神秘与魅力打磨得一干二净——但他记得五岁以前被她抱在怀中满鼻的洗衣粉香味，记得递给他的那盘炖土豆下藏起的两三块牛肉，更记得偶尔几次，那个男人在外酗酒赌博彻夜不归只有他们母子俩在家时，她向他讲述的那个神奇的世界。

 **西弗勒斯** ，艾琳抚摸着他的脑袋， **你是个巫师** 。

但另一方面，在窥视到 **那些画面** 后，每当艾琳看向他时，那具布满伤痕的身体和啜泣般的呻吟在他脑中回荡，他要拼命才能忍住反胃的呕吐感。

以及现在——面对着这个男人的尸体，母亲面无表情。西弗勒斯忍不住对她说：

“妈妈，他死了。”

“…… **死了** 。”艾琳重复。

然后，随着一两声刺耳的嗤笑，女人大笑起来，笑得癫狂至极；渐渐笑声转为抽泣，并最终变成嚎啕大哭。

**啪** 。西弗勒斯把哭声截断—— **爱情和女人使他厌烦** 。

**

除了 **一个人** 。除了莉莉。

比如，他知道自己的卑劣——被格兰芬多那群恶心的两脚动物们嘲笑当然令人不悦，但他未必就占了下风：他数的清每一个让詹姆·波特钨丝球般的头发暴长并缠绕到天花板的次数，也记得上课时暗中施咒、让那条布莱克狗的舌头黏在上颚说不出话，并导致了他百分之三十的禁闭（毫无疑问，剩下的都是他和那个波特为自己争取的）；至于小团体另外两个，那条臭烘烘的狼崽子和一只老鼠——他不屑于对懦弱之辈动手。

他，西弗勒斯·斯内普 **不是弱者** ——他输的 **总有** 办法赢回来。

他的卑劣不是这些——不，他为自己隐藏于黑暗的报复感到骄傲。让西弗勒斯羞耻的是，有些时候他甚至故意承受公开的羞辱（如果那不至于像五年级被该死的波特倒挂那么糟糕的话），因为这通常代表 **那个女孩** 会冲过来，脸上挂着独属于她那糟糕的学院仅存几样的优秀面，站在所有人的对立面 **拯救他。**

什么样的男人会期待女人的拯救？西弗勒斯唾弃自己，又渴望下一次。

就像这一次。当他经过格兰芬多的长桌时，几个毛都还没长全的爬行生物——不是波特那几位，因为他们不屑于仅仅口头侮辱——不怀好意地冲他喊：

“喂！斯内普——有姑娘愿意和你在一张桌子上吃饭吗？我们都在打赌你是个死娘娘腔*，每晚被操屁——”

“——总比你们这些从那个部位出来的生物强；至于前一个问题——睁大眼看好了， **我可是姑娘** 。”

莉莉端着餐盘，脸上是深深的鄙夷；那几个爬行生物在女孩骄傲的眼神下狼狈地逃开，而西弗勒斯则贪婪地盯着她，那双闪耀着光辉的绿色瞳孔转向他，愤愤不平转为笑意：“西弗，今天的甜点是草莓蛋糕——你最爱吃的！”

下一秒是几个连续闪回的画面—— **泥巴种。对不起。少男少女吻在一起的嘴唇。白色婚纱飘起的绸缎。然后——**

**尸体。鲜血。**

**啪** 。西弗勒斯试图擦拭血迹，结果粘稠的暗红色液体从他的双手蔓延至脚下又逐渐上升，只至装满那个用来隔绝画面的瓶子并几乎溢出。而他深处容器底端，几近窒息。

这一段总是最难。没关系，再来一次。 **啪** ——

这一次成功了。

但西弗勒斯 **知道** ，他的罪孽 **就在那** ， **永远** 在那。

**

比如。 **那个男孩** 。

西弗勒斯承认，当他冲那个男孩怒吼“你们俩共享秘密却唯独对我守口如瓶”时，理性在无可奈何地嘲笑他——幼稚至极的发作，丝毫不符合他一贯为之骄傲的冷静自持；但想想吧，十几分钟前他刚从卢修斯·马尔福的庄园离开，在那个处处彰显暴发户品味的奢华居室里，黑魔王例行般地朝他施了几次钻心剜骨后又懒洋洋地钻进他的脑袋，仔仔细细翻来覆去审核每一个西弗勒斯允许他看到的记忆；然后，某个赶到他办公室门口的糟老头子向他发出假惺惺地关怀（令人作呕），在西弗勒斯第无数次询问其这学期的神秘主义行为时闪烁其词并提到 **那个** 男孩；最后，在他 **终于** 以为能稍微放松一下神经——因为仅仅只是安静地和那个男孩呆几分钟也比邓布利多的疗伤咒语强无数倍——结果呢？那个男孩说：对不起， **我不能告诉你** 。

所以他极为难得地发作一次也算是情有可原吧？

但即使是这样，西弗勒斯也再清楚不过——那个男孩说得对：他只是在 **迁怒** 。他的怒火对象几分钟前已经离开，而他允许自己冲着这个男孩发怒，不过是仰仗其只针对自己的耐心：他知道那男孩总会通过各种方式——无论是安慰还是吵一架——使他冷静下来；他允许自己毫不礼貌地时隔几个月再次侵入那具大脑，不过是因为他罕见的脆弱使他想要躲进那男孩的记忆里——非常不可思议，那具大脑让他安心。

**摄神取念** 。

然后他看到了。

少年光滑白皙的裸-体。乌黑湿润的头发。碧绿晶莹的瞳孔；画面一转，镜头对准那个覆在他上方亲吻男孩的男人面孔上。

那是 **他** 。西弗勒斯·斯内普。

那一瞬间，父母交缠蠕动的身体、母亲声嘶力竭的哭喊、另一双相同却毫无生气的绿色瞳孔——这些画面裹挟着无数的鲜血喷涌而出，将西弗勒斯淹没。

装-装进瓶子里…… **我想亲手把你的圣诞礼物给你** ……

 **男孩温暖的头颅轻轻靠在他的胸膛上** ……不要去想！隔断所有！

盖-盖上瓶塞…… **我信任你。**

前所未有的困难。西弗勒斯尝试了三次——打破纪录；但最终，他还是做到了。

那些画面全部装进某个独属于那男孩的玻璃瓶中，西弗勒斯撕掉贴着的“哈利波特”的标签，同样用力扔进瓶子里；最后他死死地按下瓶塞——他这辈子都不会再打开它。

 **到此为止** 。他的生活又恢复正常了。

毕竟，西弗勒斯·斯内普是个大脑封闭术大师。

**

但是 **为什么** ，为什么那 **该死的** 男孩对于亲手打开那个瓶塞抱有无与伦比的执着——哦，他 **居然** 忘了，那可是个 **格兰芬多** ，还是个名为 **哈利波特** 的格兰芬多。而那意味着逼迫这个男孩放弃无异于劝告黑魔王亲吻邓布利多的脚趾。

西弗勒斯尽力了——他躲开那天之后课堂上男孩每一次炽烈的目光，在每一个下课的瞬间就消失得彻彻底底，在每一次听到那几声犹豫却坚定的敲门声时施咒将门锁提升至最高等级——他甚至绝望地想，也许自己不得不使出最后一招： **一忘皆空** ，让那男孩失忆，忘掉所有这反常到极点、违背一切伦理的、令他反胃的情感。

西弗勒斯不明白自己为什么还没有那么做。

而终于，他的失误被逮到——是啊是啊，青少年这种生物，他们指甲盖大小的脑子和占据他们短暂生命一大半的无用精力一旦用来推敲目标对象的疏漏，效果往往惊人。于是距离 **那天** 大概两周后，当西弗勒斯在办公室门口张望许久确保无人跟来、然后小心翼翼地打开门时——那令他恐惧的面孔出现在门后；一双手伸出来死死抓住他。

 **“你别想再躲我** 。”那个被派来折磨他人生的小恶魔低声说。

震惊之余，西弗勒斯第一个念头：这男孩 **他妈的** 是怎么进入他上锁的办公室的？！

下一秒他反应过来。他的手伸向魔杖——很好，既然你非要逼到这种程度，我不会再施展自己少到可怜的怜悯——和你那些恶心的记忆 **永别** 吧。

然后那男孩掏出一样东西递给他——

《 **高级魔药制作** 》。曾经属于他的母亲，又被送给自己的那一本。

那男孩第一次说出“混血王子”这个绰号时，西弗勒斯极力忍住才没有让自己暴露出窘迫——这绰号时隔二十年被人公开说出，如同逼他在一群嘻嘻哈哈的青少年面前表演脱衣舞——羞耻至极。他承认自己年轻时候是有些…… **另类** 的审美品位——天呐，谁他妈的会称呼自己王子？他应该把他16岁的脑袋扔进永洁灵*里。

那男孩利用自己曾经的笔记在这门他半毫米才能都不曾施展过的学科上大放异彩，西弗勒斯本以为他会勃然大怒——事实上并没有。这男孩身上总归存在一些无伤大雅的人性弱点；而虚荣，比起自己曾经扭曲到令人发指的反社会来说，在他看来简直温和到可以忽略不计。

但西弗勒斯知道，自己 **必须** 没收——少年人总会慕强，本能依赖信任一个神秘又聪慧的陌生帮助者再正常不过（也许并不神秘，也许他猜到了王子是谁）；但那本课本上记录的不仅仅是他智慧的美好面，更存在那些黑暗到无法想象的东西。

—— **黑魔法** 。如果说、存在着比亲眼看到哈利波特受伤更令他丧失理智的事情，也许就是看着那男孩沾染邪恶，堕入地狱。

地狱里除了他人，除了自己，不可能也不应该迎接那个男孩的降临。

现在，在他办公室内靠近门口的位置，那男孩拿着这本课本，在西弗勒斯愣怔的迟疑中飞快开口：

“先听我说完，可以吗？我 **保证** ——保证不会提及……提及那些让你 **无法接受** 的部分。”

 **无法让人信服——因为你现在就在提及** 。西弗勒斯想，但他的手指从魔杖上移开了。他看着男孩深吸一口气，然后望向自己；下意识地，西弗勒斯移开目光。

“首先我认为你需要 **向我道歉** ，”西弗勒斯瞪大双眼——这男孩知不知道自己他妈的在说些什么？“——因为两周前的周六，我被迫承受了你莫名其妙的指责，在未经我允许的情况下被你侵入记忆偷窥到我的隐私，最后你通过暴力手段将我赶出办公室扔到走廊——我必须说，摔在大理石地板上真的 **很痛** 。”

西弗勒斯没有动——他恼怒地发现那男孩讲述的最后一点居然让他感到内疚。

 **去他妈的同情心** 。

“但是鉴于你两周都没有和我说过话，也许期待你的道歉也是奢望。所以我直接进入下一部分——我要 **向你道歉** 。我不应该在对你承诺过上交这本课本后反悔；我不应该在对你说出信任你后仍什么都不解释就直接缄口；即使那来自邓布利多的命令。我还有一年就要成年，而那意味着我至少应该独立思考，是不是？而不是傻乎乎地完全听从另一个人的吩咐。我需要 **自己判断** 我该如何做出选择。”

“然后这是我的思考结果——我认为你 **有权利** 知道那些信息。我不确定这是否明智，因为显然邓布利多比我心思缜密得多，而他让我保守秘密一般意味着、一旦被你知道也许会很不妙；但基于我所知道的事实、从我的角度出发，我认为和你商量这些是 **可行** 的。当然，我也把选择权交给你——”

“ **我就在这里** ，随时都可以让你亲验我对你信任的成果；前提是 **你确定** 要这么做；你仔细考虑一下，是否 **的确** 想知道这些邓布利多不愿告诉你的信息；你来判断自己是否有能力把这些秘密隐藏得严严实实——一旦你确定， **我随时准备着对你开口** 。”

**这种感受是什么？** 西弗勒斯对自己发问，为什么他内心深处某个角落有什么东西晃动起来？为什么他原本如同雪山岿然不动的灵魂开始动摇？

“最后，我想说——”那男孩犹豫了一下，还是勇敢地看向他——那双绿色眼睛里闪动的光辉几乎和另一双——

 **不** ，西弗勒斯确定，那 **完全不一样** 。这一双眼睛里有某种更深远的力量，某种和他灵魂 **相同频率** 的震颤从瞳孔深处传来并联结到他这一端；刚刚的晃动感剧烈起来。

“——我想重复的是：我永远不会为 **那** 道歉。因为那 **确凿无误** ，而我 **确信** 自己 **不会后悔** 。”

西弗勒斯悲哀地想，年轻总是意味着拥有反悔的特权——这男孩几分钟前才对他保证不会提起 **那些部分** ；然后这一秒他就在重申 **这一切** ，带着让他灵魂颤动的眼神。

年轻也意味着轻而易举说出那个词—— **不会后悔** 。

**不要去看！不要去想！不要去记住！** 他应该打开瓶塞，把这一切扔进去，“ **啪** ”地一声合上——就如同他做过上千次，上万次，上亿次的那样。

**咔嚓。**

西弗勒斯听到一声玻璃裂开的轻响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Part II标题和开头的歌词来自Pink Floyd的《wot‘s...uh the deal》  
> *这里他们用的是fag，对男同性恋的蔑称。  
> *永洁灵：一种名义上的清洁产品，实际上只能产生更多的污垢。


	2. Chapter 2

（十五）

西弗勒斯不知道为什么这一幕会出现在他面前。

此时此刻，他的办公室，波特，手指抠着那本魔药课本磨损的边缘——西弗勒斯对这种迫害书本的小动作深恶痛绝——脸上挂着计划得逞的微笑，正襟危坐在办公桌对面。

距离开门被那男孩捉住仅仅过去二十分钟，而他——明明对自己说了一万遍 **到此为止** ，仍在听完一大段冗长的信任宣言后，默许了波特小心翼翼跟在他身后又不确定地坐在现在这个位置上的动作。

 **精神失常，夺魂咒，或者他喝下了邓布利多送给他的圣诞礼物：那瓶混杂了** **36** **种麻瓜甜酒的地狱饮品** ——否则他无法解释自己这么做的理由。

西弗勒斯将一切自己不敢面对的记忆通通封存；他瞥到波特略微不安又探究的目光，咬牙切齿道：“首先，约法三章——只要违背其中任意一条， **立刻** 离开我的办公室。”

波特有点迟疑地点点头。

“第一： **只** 允许提及邓布利多告诉你的信息；第二：除非我提问，否则不允许你牵扯到其他话题——其他 **任何** 话题；”他停顿了一下，为了让这个重音在空气里停留得更长，“考虑到你说话经常省略 **思考** 这一步骤，所以： **三次** ——擅自开口超过三次，立刻离开这里。”

不出所料，波特不服气地叫起来：“ **不公平** ！如果我没理解错的话，是 **你** 需要 **从我这** 得到——”

“ **第一次** ，波特。”

男孩立刻噤声，但那怒气冲冲的表情让西弗勒斯好歹放松了一些；他努力让自己不表露出获得控制权的满意；

“第三：当我让你离开，你必须 **无条件** 在三秒钟内消失—— **自动** 消失，我不希望重复……上一次的 **暴力驱逐** 行为。”

那男孩听到最后一句，脸上的怒气逐渐软化成一个极为白痴的傻笑。

 **莫名其妙** ——西弗勒斯没有理他：“我希望我说得足够清楚了。”

波特点头。

“很好。那么——波特先生，我听着。”

于是接下来的一小时里，他知道了邓布利多不愿告诉的他的信息——黑魔王的家族，童年，成长史，以及——

“—— **魂器** 。”西弗勒斯轻声重复。

波特期待地看着他：“你听过吗？”

“据我所知，并没有。”

男孩的表情垮了下来：“图书馆根本找不到资料，而斯拉格霍恩现在一看到我就跑；我实在不知道该怎么完成邓布利多的作业。”

“你刚刚说，你和邓布利多曾共同摧毁了一个魂器——那个斯莱特林的挂坠盒？”

波特有点犹豫地看了他一眼，这让西弗勒斯确定：这男孩并没有说出有关这件事的全部；而那多半不再是邓布利多的指示，而是波特出于自己的考虑选择隐瞒 **一些事实** 。*

西弗勒斯认为这可以接受；他的关注点在另一方面：“你还说，那个挂坠盒出现在格里莫广场，邓布利多从那个肮脏的家养小精灵手上骗来的。”

“——不是 **骗** 来的！邓布利多说克利切交给了——”

“——然后你就傻乎乎信了，”西弗勒斯不耐烦地打断。 **天真的男孩** ，“波特，你就没有想过吗，魂器——不管那是灵魂碎片还是其他什么，显然对黑魔王来说无比重要；而那为什么会被一个家养小精灵从垃圾堆里捡回来？”

波特茫然了足足三秒，然后不确定地回答：“那是小天狼星的弟弟——雷古勒斯·布莱克的遗物；或许是伏地——”西弗勒斯畏缩了一下，他立刻改口，“—— **那个人** 让他保管的？毕竟雷古勒斯做过 **食死** ——”

波特的声音戛然而止。男孩死死盯着自己，西弗勒斯移开目光。

“你认识他？在霍格沃茨的时候？在你也是……的时候？”

**食死徒。在我还是食死徒的时候。** 西弗勒斯细细品味从胸腔延伸至胃部的扭曲痛感，他决定记住每一次被 **莉莉的儿子** 提醒自己罪恶过去的感受。

沉默片刻后，他回答：“我和他并不熟。雷古勒斯·布莱克是个…… **过于** 安静的人；而他的姓氏又赋予了他骄傲的资本。即使是…… **那段时期** ，他也维持着学生时形单影只的习惯。我想可能也是因为这一点，黑魔王曾经……十分偏宠他。”

“但他最后死了。小天狼星说他最后害怕了于是想退出，然后神秘人把他杀了。”

西弗勒斯无法认同。雷古勒斯·布莱克——时间过去太久了，那个腼腆少年的模样早已模糊；但他仍然记得自己七年级时，16岁的雷古勒斯，他，以及很多年轻人一起踏进那个充满魅力又危险至极的男人的居室。大多数人和他一样，心怀仇视一切的扭曲心态，渴慕这个人能带领他们报复社会并获取至高无上的权利和财富。

而布莱克家的小儿子就站在西弗勒斯身边。他比他那格兰芬多的混蛋哥哥瘦小苍白一些，脸上却是与其惊人相似的骄傲与义无反顾——

“我会成就一番事业。”他低声，也许是自言自语，“这个世界需要一点变革——我永远不会愧对于我的姓氏，我的血液，我的家族。”

那一刻，西弗勒斯就确定了：雷古勒斯·布莱克——一个天真地以为自己能改变世界、结果误入歧途的理想主义者；他和他们 **不一样** 。

但这些西弗勒斯都没有说出口。他只是问道：“你，或者你的教父，就没有问问那个家养小精灵有关雷古勒斯的事情？”

从波特空白的表情来看：毫无疑问，他居然会奢求这男孩的智商能比平均水准高一点——他根本没考虑过这个方向。

“但是克利切是个卑鄙的小人！他曾经投靠了贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎马尔福！他背叛了小天狼星！他——”

“天呐，波特，我震惊于你简单的大脑居然能一次次刷新我对人类智商下限的认知，”西弗勒斯毫不吝惜自己缺失已久的讥讽，“克利切是一个可以 **利用** 的家养小精灵；纳西莎只不过是对他稍微温柔一点，他就傻乎乎地认为这是他仅存可以效劳的新主人。”

“知道什么是奴性吗？你的教父并不把他当作人类看待，克利切对他的服从是奴役魔法的产物——不，奴性不是这样的。一个深知自己和人类地位不同的生物，在习惯了歧视与侮辱对待的境况下，本能渴求任何一个向他施展善意的人类——不论那是否虚情假意；必然结果就是：他从此将视其为神祗与信仰，做 **任何** 赴汤蹈火之事，无论善恶对错。”

“——这才是奴性。波特，我想你也有这么个 **小奴隶** 愿意为你做任何事吧，在你二年级事件之后？”

“多比不是我的奴隶！”那男孩低吼着站起来，脸色煞白—— **很好** ，西弗勒斯想，他和波特还是争吵来得自然些，“他对我的信任和忠诚也不是奴性！”

西弗勒斯冷哼了一下。

“——因为我对他的善意 **千真万确** ；因为他不会 **不分对错** 为我做 **任何事** ；因为我也愿意为了拯救他付出 **一切代价** 。”*

西弗勒斯没有动。这男孩在某些方面的确有着看穿本质的敏锐；而他同时又在用 **那个** 眼神看着自己——那个让他灵魂震颤的眼神。

 **我会。** 他在心里说。 **我会为了你不分对错做任何事。**

下一秒西弗勒斯惊恐地意识到自己在想什么；而波特没有停顿，继续说道：

“但是你说对了一点——我和小天狼星并没有好好对待克利切；事实上，在他背叛之后我们对他更糟了。我以为这并没有问题。”

西弗勒斯暂时把刚刚的失态狠狠踢到脑子最深处：“ **的确没有问题** 。你们心里大可随意辱骂诋毁他，但既然到了需要他 **派上用场** 的时候——即使是虚情假意，效果也是惊人的。”

波特没有说话。他在思考。

“克利切渴求的只是一点善意，”那男孩慢慢说，“其实就和多比一样—— **就和以前的我一样** ，是不是？因为 **没人对我们好** 。”

西弗勒斯愣住了。

当他早已习惯用利己心态推敲任何人任何事物的 **利用价值** 时——西弗勒斯并不认为这种行为不对，相反，他的学院以此为美德——而这个男孩考虑的却是： **我和他是一样的** 。

西弗勒斯在这一瞬间突然如此清晰地明白这个男孩和他母亲区别的本质：莉莉的善意是太阳，如此耀眼温暖并覆盖出现在她面前的每一个人，使每一个未曾见过光明的人——比如他自己——贪恋其温度，从此只能看见她；如果莉莉遇到克利切，她第一时间就会同情，会制止布莱克对他的辱骂，不考虑她的麻瓜出身的话那小生物甚至会认她为新主人；

但太阳意味着什么？

意味着她足够 **幸运** 也足够 **遥远** 。尽管她的幸运最终被西弗勒斯，被黑魔王，被命运亲手碾断，但她的童年与少年未曾经历过苦难；莉莉是被爱意浇灌长大的天使，她善良的本性极为可贵却自始至终与他并不相通——15岁的她 **永远** 无法 **切身体会** 身处黑暗的感受；她永远不会理解一个心理扭曲到愿意杀死自己父亲的男孩作出的选择。

但他又有什么资格奢望她理解呢？事实上自己的选择就像莉莉说的那样—— **大错特错** 。

**而他——哈利·波特。**

这男孩更像是黑夜里被人捧着的最后一支蜡烛——如果你什么都不做，他会冷漠地一声不吭，独留你和他 **一起沉入** 夜幕；但你需要做的只是一个点燃的动作，一个让他意识到“ **我们是一样** ”的契机，然后——

他将是黑暗中 **最近** 的那道光，是那股只有捧着他才能感受到的暖意，是无论是谁都可以 **亲手** 触摸到的希望。

那男孩又说了些什么，西弗勒斯没有听到——因为他的耳边震颤着自己激荡的心跳。

**

“——教授？你没事吧？”

波特有点担忧地在他眼前挥挥手。西弗勒斯猛然回过神，他恼怒地发现自己居然有点慌乱，于是掩饰般地端起水杯喝了口水：“……没事。我为我的不专注道歉——你刚刚说了什么？”

波特有点好笑地盯着他：“我说下一个假期我要回趟格里莫广场，押着小天狼星和克利切好好谈一下。”

“以及——”男孩拖长了声调，“你刚刚盯着我的脸看了足足五分钟。”

西弗勒斯呛住了。

而这小混蛋显然在得寸进尺，他得意洋洋的表情实在碍眼：“——还有，你大概没有注意到：刚刚还不允许我提到其他话题，然后我们就讨论了半小时赫敏最关心的家养小精灵权益保护—— **是谁说要把我赶走来着** ？”

西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，几乎要被这男孩傻乎乎不打自招的愚蠢炫耀逗笑。他以一种令他本人吃惊的熟稔回应道：“既然你 **主动** 提醒了我——”

波特立刻做个了嘴巴拉链的动作；西弗勒斯怀疑自己的嘴角无法抑制地弯曲了一秒，他清了清嗓子：“说回正题——克利切和雷古勒斯只是关于魂器线索的一个方向；你现在最大的问题是——”

“——向斯拉格霍恩要到记忆。是的，但我 **到底** 该怎么做？”波特烦躁地捏紧手中的课本，突然意识到什么，“哦，我忘了——这个是要还给你的；我遵守承诺了。”

西弗勒斯默默接过那本课本，手指无意识轻抚他曾翻开无数遍的旧物。

“.…..我记得你上次说，需要这上面的笔记维持斯拉格霍恩对你的偏爱。”

“呃，是这样没错——不过事实证明，偏爱帮不了我拿到记忆，所以我还不如老老实实另想办法。”波特开始抓头发，西弗勒斯眼睁睁看着那头乱发变得更乱，“老天，我已经一堆事了——罗恩和赫敏 **还在** 冷战，海格前几天还和我哭诉他的蜘蛛宠物快死了，还有幻影移形课——”

“宠物蜘蛛？”

“哦，那只名叫阿拉戈克的大蜘蛛——二年级时我和罗恩差点被他的同伴吃掉……”

“那只 **八眼巨蛛** ……快死了？”

得到肯定回复后，西弗勒斯陷入沉思。

“……我甚至考虑喝一点福灵剂了，如果我还是想不出办法的话。”说完，波特偷偷看了他一眼。

西弗勒斯回过神：“福灵剂？你怎么会有——哦， **明白了** 。”他看到男孩尴尬地左顾右看——想必是利用他的笔记获得的魔药课奖赏。

“幸运药水不应该浪费在这种 **依靠脑子** 就能做到的 **小事** 上，”西弗勒斯简短地说，没有理会波特恼怒地嘟囔，“你今后会碰上 **真正需要** 它的时候——先留着它。”

“那我到底该怎么拿到记忆呢？”

西弗勒斯脑中一个计划已经成型。他看了眼时钟——晚上九点，也许这时候打扰那位混血巨人还不太晚。

“波特，今晚到此为止，你先回去——”

“嘿！”男孩抗议，“你不能什么都不告诉我！我明明都告诉你了！这不公平！”

西弗勒斯斟酌了一下——也许带着波特的确会更方便：毕竟他和那个大块头更熟。

“我准备去看看那只蜘蛛——以替他疗伤的名义；八眼巨蛛的毒汁非常昂贵，斯拉格霍恩一定抵挡不住这个诱惑。既然你说那只蜘蛛快死了，也许我们有机会采到一点。”*

“呃，你准备用这个贿赂斯拉格霍恩？我不知道……我并不觉得会有用——”

“——当然不只这个。”西弗勒斯一边不耐烦地解释，一边披上斗篷，往门口走去；波特赶紧跟了上来，“撬开一个利己主义者的嘴巴只需要三样东西： **金钱，酒精，** 外加一点恰到好处的 **罪恶感** 。”

**

那个大块头对于他们目的不单纯的拜访感激涕零。从波特涨红的脸、不自然的小动作来看——这男孩还是过于善良了；对于这种无伤大雅的利用与谎言，他依然表现出一种只有迟钝到无法想象的人——比如眼前这个巨人——才没有察觉到的内疚。

那只巨蛛显然病入膏肓，无药可治。波特的巨人朋友十分贴心，他把他们领到一小块树林，并以和他块头极为不相符的哭哭啼啼倾诉这庞然大物是如何病成这样，又是如何被家族排斥，于是他只好另找空地单独安置这个即将解脱的可怜生物。

不过也多亏如此——

“——我不打扰你们的疗伤了，”大块头眼泪汪汪，他发出一声擤鼻涕的巨响，“哈利，你真是个好孩子；斯内普教授——我一直相信邓布利多对你的信任，你其实是个很善良的人。梅林保佑你们！”

他离开了，留下成功被这番结束语打击到的两个人。

“——我感觉更难受了。”波特低声说。

 **我不得不同意你的感受** ，西弗勒斯在心里附和；他未曾料到这个海格粗犷外表下居然有无意识直击软肋的细腻天赋。

**我一直相信邓布利多对你的信任。**

西弗勒斯甩甩脑袋，将注意力集中到手头的工作上。

波特在一旁安静注视他采集毒液。男孩一直在看着那垂死的生物，也没有询问是否能救救它；而这种沉默一直维持到回去的路上。

“ **不要愧疚** ，”西弗勒斯突然开口，“海格比你我更清楚那只蜘蛛已经快不行了；至于困扰你的另一件事——死亡不是结束；也许对那个生命而言反而是种解脱。”

“波特，你不需要为每一次亲眼见证的死亡感到自责—— **没有一件是你的错** 。”

男孩惊异地看了他一眼，眼神逐渐闪耀起来；而那光辉让西弗勒斯不敢直视。

幸好，波特的善良在这一刻拯救了西弗勒斯：男孩显然感知到身旁这个男人的不自在，于是岔开话题：

“你还没有解释你的计划——酒精和金钱我理解了，最后一样 **罪恶感** 是什么？”

西弗勒斯瞥了他一眼：“你想要让一个老人承认自己曾经犯下的错误：他告诉了未来的黑魔王某个信息，某个很可能非常邪恶又至关重要的信息——直接让他开口是不可能的，因为他为此羞愧；但是你可以 **利用** 他的羞愧，让他 **忏悔** 。”

“——忏悔？”

“没错，”西弗勒斯的声线逐渐变得冷冰冰，“逼迫曾经犯下错误的人直面他 **毁去** 的一切，让他把悔恨 **投射到你的身上** 。”

”波特，我的计划是这样的：明晚八点，我会邀请斯拉格霍恩和我叙旧并透露我采集到了毒液，到时候我会灌醉他；而你的工作就是——”

“——向他提起 **你的母亲** ；我会为你开头，你只需要接下去，使他愧疚，直到被负罪感压垮；而那时——”

“ **他会为你做任何事** 。”

西弗勒斯最擅长的敌人—— **自己** ，以及，和自己 **经历相似** 的那种人；他只需要将揭开 **自己伤疤** 的过程包装成一场针对另一个人的利益美酒环绕的闲谈，然后他能确定：波特 **一定** 可以拿到那段记忆。

波特没有说话，而此时的西弗勒斯也没有直视那双眼睛的勇气——那双瞳孔的颜色时刻提醒着他的罪孽。

“……所以，”那男孩慢慢说道，“你会回忆起你和我妈妈的往事；而我要提醒斯拉格霍恩： **我妈妈被那个人杀死** 。”

西弗勒斯无法开口；这件事被这男孩 **亲口** 说出——强烈的抽痛几乎压垮他的脊背。

波特突然停下脚步看着他：“.…..你的叙旧……和准备送给我的 **礼物** 无关吧？”

西弗勒斯被这突如其来令人匪夷所思的话题转换震惊到：“.…..请你再说一遍？”

“.…..你承诺会和我讲一个有关王子的故事；然后明晚你会提及 **你和我妈妈** 的学生时代，而我最后不得不强调一场悲剧，”那男孩带着罕见的敏锐目光盯着他，“我只是不希望给我的礼物……和一段 **让你我痛苦** 的回忆挂钩。”

西弗勒斯静止了。

“即使是 **王子和我妈妈** 的故事，”波特微笑起来，“我相信，一定存在着很多更美好、更值得被记住的回忆——我希望我收到的礼物是 **那些** 。”

**更美好、更值得被记住** 的回忆——

飘扬的红发，酣畅的大笑，两块覆盆子蛋糕，女孩带着笑意的声音：

**西弗，无论怎样——你要相信这个世界是美好的。**

西弗勒斯清楚记得自己上一次落泪是什么时候；而时隔十六年，他再一次体会那陌生至极的酸涩感从咽喉缓缓爬升至鼻腔；眼眶周围的皮肤传来微麻，眼前男孩的身影变得有些模糊。

“…… **当然** ，”西弗勒斯艰难地开口，他希望自己的声线没有泄露出哽咽，“你的礼物……我会…… **单独** 交给你。”

波特—— **哈利** 。哈利默默向他伸出一只手，以不容置疑的坚定轻轻握住男人的手指；而他，西弗勒斯被那只手的温度灼烧到——

于是他允许自己软弱几秒。几秒就好。

他没有挣脱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哈利这里没有把那晚看到的格林德沃幻影以及死亡圣器告诉教授，因为他承诺过不会告诉别人——参见第十章  
> *讨论多比、克利切以及对付斯拉格霍恩的计划，其实都是在暗示教授自己  
> *原作取蜘蛛毒汁是在阿拉戈克葬礼当晚（在四月底，见混血王子chap 22）；这里时间大概是二月份，所以阿拉戈克只是病重；  
> 这篇主线整体都比原作快一点；找魂器更是（AD这一年要成为肝帝了）  
> \--------------------  
> 教授：我的脑子就是幸运药水。


	3. Chapter 3

（十六）

如果有人问，一年中哪一天里， **魔药** ——这门热爱者为之痴狂、但大部分时候只会被智力低下的未成年巫师视为洪水猛兽的学科，会摇身一变成为城堡里的热门话题；几乎所有的魔药学教授都会异口同声： **2月14号** 。

西弗勒斯擅长制定计划：比如他推敲好了如何借口商讨魔药原料来到斯拉格霍恩的办公室，算计好怎样才能以一种故作随意的口吻提及昨晚他和波特取到的蜘蛛毒液，他甚至准备好了一瓶红酒——考虑到这出自马尔福庄园的酒窖，西弗勒斯有把握让这个同样狡猾的胖老头一步步踏入陷阱。

称得上严谨，除了一点——他忘记了确认一下日期；而在2月14号，这个人类所有愚蠢纪念日中 **最** 没有意义的一天，这空气中塞满令人作呕的荷尔蒙的24小时里，一个魔药教授往往会忙于处理骤然增多的迷情剂误服事件；比如现在，西弗勒斯坐在斯拉格霍恩办公室内的沙发上，冷眼看着第八个被室友架来的蠢货——简直像是复制粘贴的模式，除了这几个白痴嘴里念叨的几个雌性白痴的名字不一样：

“我看不到她——我要见她！！ **没有她我会死的！！！** ”

“教授他误服了迷情剂！”

“好的好的请稍等，为了应付这一天我以为自己准备的解药够多了，不过事实证明：这玩意儿在这一天永远不会嫌多，是不是，西弗勒斯？”

被点到名的男人不想说话，他现在只想把这房间除他以外所有人的脑子按进沸腾的坩埚里。

而这种暴躁在第九对智障踏进办公室、其中一个大喊“ **教授他误服了迷情剂** ”的那一刻达到了巅峰。西弗勒斯忍无可忍地对着门口的两位咆哮：“现在是 **私人谈话** 时间！！都给我——”

波特。和他那个红头发的跟班。

怒吼戛然而止。西弗勒斯惊慌地想，别，千万不要告诉他：这男孩居然 **也** 会愚蠢到成为某个恋爱脑白痴的牺牲品。

男孩支撑着韦斯莱，脸上原本混杂着愤怒、不耐烦与一丝觉得滑稽的好笑；而他在看到办公室除了斯拉格霍恩的另一个男人后，惊讶之余露出一个和韦斯莱——西弗勒斯松了口气，很明显中招的是这个白痴——此刻一模一样的傻笑。

男人装作没有看见。

韦斯莱很幸运——他正巧赶上新一轮现成的解药。在他被哄骗着喝下那杯澄清的药剂时，斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地看着波特：“哈利，你这一天也需要小心；有时候就是防不胜防，我猜一定有很多大胆的年轻爱慕者渴望你的垂青吧？你这该死的小万人迷？”

西弗勒斯去够水杯的动作一顿。他发誓自己的眼睛绝不是有意飘向那个男孩的方向；而这还不是最糟——因为他的视线一转过去，立刻就和一双同样看向他的绿色眼睛撞在一起。

“很可惜，并没有我期待的 **那一位** 。”波特轻声说。

西弗勒斯选择移开目光、忽视这一句以及斯拉格霍恩对此故作夸张的惊呼“是谁居然舍得拒绝你”，然后催眠自己：停止回忆！你根本就 **不知道** 这男孩在说谁；赶紧干正事。

他清了清嗓子，正准备开口，下一秒恼怒地发现自己 **又** 被打断——韦斯莱家不知道排行第几的低能儿总算褪去那愚蠢至极的傻笑，然后异常恐惧地跌坐进西弗勒斯旁边的沙发里。

“他需要提提精神，正好西弗勒斯也在......咱们一起喝点什么吧，我记得我还有最后一瓶橡木陈酿的蜂蜜酒.....嗯，本想送给邓布利多做圣诞礼物的，算了！”

斯拉格霍恩根本没有给自己开口的机会；于是西弗勒斯硬邦邦地端着硬塞到他手里的酒杯，咬牙切齿道：“霍拉斯，我来是——”

“不急，西弗勒斯......来吧，孩子们都在这呢，先干杯——致爱情，这个迷人又令人伤感的淘气鬼！”

波特举着玻璃杯，一直注视着同一个人。男孩小声重复：“ **致爱情** 。”

男人在与之对视的愣怔中听到另一边传来一声吞咽；下一秒，韦斯莱倒了下去。

西弗勒斯无法原谅自己。他居然就这么大意了；他明明听到斯拉格霍恩说这瓶酒原本打算送给 **邓布利多** ，而他圣诞节前才见证过德拉科被那个愚蠢到可笑的暗杀任务——一个不论是黑魔王还是邓布利多都不怎么放在心上的笑话逼到近乎崩溃；如果西弗勒斯没有立那个该死的牢不可破的誓言，他一定会更从容地处理那孩子的压力。

然后现在。韦斯莱躺在地上，口吐白沫。西弗勒斯闻了闻酒杯，粗暴地推开被吓呆了的斯拉格霍恩，蹲下皱着眉检查那倒霉男孩的状况后抬头低吼：“梅林啊，别傻站在那！有没有粪石或者——”

波特冲向配药包，在一阵玻璃碰撞声中终于找到什么又奔回来；男孩脸上带着不符合他这个年龄的沉着，果断地将一块腰子状的石头塞进他朋友的嘴里。

那是他刚刚提到的粪石。

西弗勒斯无暇去思考这块小石头为何恰好出现在房间里；而当韦斯莱终于停止抽搐，斯拉格霍恩终于反应过来哆哆嗦嗦联系庞弗雷和米勒娃时——

波特苍白着一张脸，低声对他说：“多亏了王子—— **多亏了你** ，教授。”

**

危急关头，大脑只会专注于事件本身而忽视纷杂的情感波澜；当一切尘埃落定——韦斯莱现在躺在校医院的病床上，西弗勒斯作为当事人精简地将事故报告给赶来的教授们后，趁着所有人（包括波特）的目光都聚集在那个倒霉透顶的孩子身上时，以一种令他自己感到惊讶的愤怒去找这件事故的罪魁祸首。

这个白痴，蠢货，胆小鬼——纳西莎的儿子为什么会愚蠢到这种程度，他还记得上学期被项链伤害到的女孩，而他竟然第二次不惜误伤也要进行这种漏洞百出的暗杀计划。

 **波特。** 这次的受害者 **很可能** 就是波特——如果他直接喝下了那杯酒，如果西弗勒斯不在场，如果那个房间里没有解药。

**他妈的。**

西弗勒斯径直走进斯莱特林的休息室，在喧闹戛然而止的寂静中扫视了一圈后锁定目标。

“德拉科—— **我的办公室** 。我说的是 **立刻** ！不许，找，任何借口。”

被点到名的男孩不情愿地站起身，又在走近感知到院长隐藏在冷漠面容下的戾气时惊异地畏缩了一下，最终选择什么也没说，跟在了男人身后。

“ **你以为你在干什么！！** ”

随着办公室门砰地一声关上，男人的怒吼让金发男孩的脸色更加苍白。但他依然执拗地掩饰：“教授，我不知道你在说什么......我听说韦斯莱那个笨蛋中毒了？拜托，我虽然看他和波特不爽但也不会专门——”

“德拉科，你的言行话语不仅在侮辱我的大脑，更是在邓布利多脸上放屁——还是说你认为我们尊敬的校长脑袋里只有糖浆，不仅迟钝到根本猜不出有人想杀他，还笑眯眯地敞开拥抱说：来吧，先拿我的学生们练练手？”

德拉科完全僵住了。他原本镇定的面具泄露出一丝裂缝；而西弗勒斯这时才注意到：这孩子的黑眼圈甚至比假期前更瘆人，原本有点圆润的脸颊弧度惊人地消瘦。而那双浅色瞳孔里一点点升腾出恐惧；他颤抖起来。

“不......邓-邓布利多不能知道是......那-那个人不会允许我失败！我、我会 **死**...... **我的父母会因为我而死**......”

德拉科不像波特——他的大脑封闭术曾出类拔萃到让西弗勒斯感到吃惊；但年轻意味着堤坝即使再牢固依然存在崩溃的可能：一旦触及某个压力源，某个日夜萦绕在他心头的软肋。

于是西弗勒斯确定了：这孩子害怕到了极点。他害怕黑魔王，更害怕邓布利多，他终于意识到自己这个任务的实质是什么，而他同样害怕自己不惜一切的无差别暗杀在某一天真的杀死另一个替死鬼，然后他将从此不得不走上只有鲜血和尸体的道路。

但最令他恐惧到近乎崩溃的，仍然是那个很可能的未来——自己和家人因他的失败而死。

西弗勒斯深知自己并不善良，本质上来说他是个极端自私甚至恶毒到扭曲的人，他的人格里不存在‘同理心’这种概念。所以莉莉当年的劝阻和疏远没有让他停下走向另一个方向的脚步；所以当知道黑魔王将预言认定为莉莉的儿子时，他满脑子只有让她活下来就好——只要莉莉没事，詹姆波特和那婴儿的死活与他何关；所以当邓布利多请求他帮助德拉科，让这孩子的灵魂不至于毁灭时，他下意识说出的是“ **那我的灵魂呢？我的呢？** ”

但这世上活得最痛苦的从来不是 **纯粹的** 恶人，而是像他这种尚存一丝良心的可悲混蛋。他永远不可能像某些人那样时刻光明；但他的良心会在某些画面 **直接** 呈现在面前时微弱地闪现一下——比如莉莉七年级和詹姆波特吵架而在花园哭泣，他冒着被黑魔王惩罚的风险翘掉食死徒的例会，默默躲在暗处让所有的鲜花在冬日盛开；比如那一天，他看到房子门口詹姆波特的尸体时愣了一下，在一片麻木中觉察不出对仇人已死的任何欢欣反而感到一点不适；比如此时此刻，德拉科，这孩子肉眼可见的颤抖居然让他生出一丝不忍——西弗勒斯对这个小号版的纳西莎卢修斯混合体未曾有过多余的情感与关爱，但他毕竟作为旁观者围观了这孩子一点点长大的瞬间；而纳西莎浓烈到近乎虔诚的母爱不得不让他回忆起艾琳拥抱自己时的气息。

如果完全没有良心，西弗勒斯确信自己会活得快活得多；至少他不必在如今这操蛋又破烂不堪的人生里挣扎起伏，仿佛他的前方永远只有岔路口，永远需要他做出选择。

但他也知道：自己 **早已** 做好了决定；不仅因为邓布利多的请求、那个誓言或者为了获得黑魔王的信任，更因为波特曾对他说： **我相信你能变得更好。**

去他妈的良心。

“你该庆幸邓布利多最近不在城堡，”西弗勒斯听到自己干巴巴的声线，“据我所知，他要三月才能赶回来。德拉科，我和你说过很多次—— **让我帮助你** ，你现在这种广撒网式的计划只会让你暴露地更彻底。” 

德拉科逐渐平静下来，抵抗的姿态相较圣诞节前那次已经没那么坚定了。他只是依然怀疑地盯着西弗勒斯：“你-你是我们的人吧？你真的没有告诉邓布利多？你说你会帮助我......你又怎么确定自己有能力杀掉他？”

“很简单：因为那老傻瓜信任我；而信任意味着将后背暴露给敌人。”

德拉科对此冷笑了一下——的确是他们学院的好男孩，毕竟怀疑主义构成了每个斯莱特林思考模式的根基；他问：“你就这么笃定邓布利多信任你？也许他和黑魔王一样，都把你当猴耍呢。”

西弗勒斯的声线冷淡下来：“我当然不确定，但你可以比较一下概率——究竟是我，一个霍格沃茨多年的教授；还是你，一个仍然差四个月才成年的学生——成功的可能性更大？”

德拉科没有回答。他仍然在思考。

“更何况，我说过——我向你母亲立了牢不可破的誓言。所以我 **只可能** 帮助你。”

男孩紧绷的肩膀终于稍稍卸下一些力度，于是西弗勒斯趁机提出要求——这是他费了这么多口舌的根本目的：“那么，德拉科：答应我， **停止目前这些只会误伤其他人的幼稚计划** 。你需要更严谨的细节推敲。”

德拉科的眼睛逐渐亮起来，他的面容恢复成惯常圆滑又无懈可击的刻薄模样：“当然，教授。你说得对——我需要 **更严谨的计划** 。我会考虑你的帮助的。”

西弗勒斯觉察出某种异常，但此时他无法准确说出那是什么。

**

德拉科离开仅仅两分钟后，办公室的门被粗暴撞开；波特冲了进来。

“我认为敲门是基本的——”

“是 **马尔福** 干的，对不对！”波特吼道。西弗勒斯太久没有听到这男孩愤怒的质问了，他几乎感到亲切，“我刚刚看到他从你的办公室出来！我知道是他捣的鬼！他几乎就害死了罗恩！！”

“......波特，冷静。”

“ **你让我如何冷静** ！罗恩 **差点** 就死了！何况 **你** 也在场， **你也有可能喝下那杯酒** ！！！他——我 **就** 知道马尔福会卑鄙到这种程度，他对能为伏地魔效劳感到自豪！！他根本就不把别人的生命放在眼里，他和伏地魔一样 **让我恶心** ！”

西弗勒斯强忍住对那个名字的恐惧，没有说话。他在等波特逐渐平静下来。

“不管你猜到了什么，波特，请你在未持有证据的情况下谨慎说出每一次指控。”他看到男孩的怒火继续上升，又补充道：“但我向你保证，我会尽全力让这种事情不再发生。”

波特皱了皱眉，但他咽下了某句很可能更暴躁的叫喊，沉默片刻后开口：“......这和-这和你的凤凰社工作有关，是不是？你......你不能在马尔福面前暴露自己的 **真实立场** 。”

西弗勒斯没有回答。

“老天，我只是不明白......如果开学以来的恐怖袭击真的都是伏地魔指示马尔福干的，你和邓布利多为什么就只是看着？我认为这些事件足以让马尔福进阿兹卡班——他居然 **欣然选择杀人** ！！我-我不能理解这种恶毒！！ **他和我一样才** **16岁** ！！”

西弗勒斯斟酌片刻，慢慢说道：“波特，并不是......并不是所有人都能像你那样勇敢。至少德拉科·马尔福不是——他是个 **懦弱** 的人。”

波特冷哼了一声，西弗勒斯选择了忽视：“你当然可以站在你的立场指责他，但你也许可以稍微考虑一下：德拉科和他家人的生命也被黑魔王牢牢握住。”

“......可这并不是伤害其他人的理由。 **我** 就 **永远** 不会做出这样的事。”

“我知道你不会，”西弗勒斯疲惫地闭上眼，“可任何没有 **真正** 处于被威胁的人都可以轻易说出： **我不会这么做** ，毕竟局外人永远比当事者理智且拥有良知。”

“我知道你想说什么，”男人截住男孩不服气的半句“ **但是** ”，继续说道，“的确，站在一般道德观念上来看，马尔福家的人主动选择了邪恶阵营，那么他们就应该承受可能的后果；但事实上简单的黑白定义过于粗暴——你需要理解这个社会存在灰色群体，存在无法被轻易断定善恶的人们，而他们其实是大多数：懦弱者，从众者，投机主义者，明哲保身的人，所求不过一点名利与庇护的人......一句话：我们都只是普通人。”

“波特，绝对的善和绝对的恶在现实中都太罕见了，而无论做到哪个极点都会从人群中脱颖而出——圣人亦或恶魔。但你的目光不能只盯着这些大人物；你需要看到他们脚下的芸芸众生。”

波特皱着眉，他慢慢地回答道：“......我......我还是无法理解。”

西弗勒斯叹了口气：“你有权利不理解。但如果我问你：你愿意看到德拉科就此堕落下去吗？如果存在一丝让他的灵魂得到救赎的可能性，你愿意赋予他这个机会吗？”

“这还用说吗，”波特冷冰冰地回答，脸上带着不情愿却确定无疑的神情，“尽管我很讨厌他，尽管我认为他的行为恶劣到极致——但如果他愿意改变，如果有办法避免让他陷得更深，我绝不会认为这是坏事。”

“那么，”男人回答，“德拉科就依然 **有可能** 得到救赎————因为依然有人愿意宽恕他。”

 **你看** ，西弗勒斯在心里说道， **这就是你和我们最本质的区别** ——你在光明的路上努力趋避任何黑暗的岔路口，而我与你相反：我在黑夜里 **拼尽全力** 才能窥见光明。

**

“.…..所以——所以这就是你和邓布利多的计划？为了让马尔福活下来又不至于彻底堕落？”

波特思索片刻后谨慎地下结论。然后他叹了口气，坐进西弗勒斯对面的椅子里，“.…..你们大人要考虑的还真多，但你必须向我保证：马尔福不会再伤害任何一个人。”

西弗勒斯轻声说：“我向你保证。”

但他心知肚明自己为此需要付出何种代价——到 **那时** ，这男孩还会无条件信任他吗？

他拒绝思考那个未来——因为他清楚那个答案，而那会使他痛苦。

波特的姿态逐渐放松，他嘟囔道：“所以我们的‘诱惑斯拉格霍恩’计划也需要暂时搁置了。”

“至少等你的朋友康复——斯拉格霍恩也吓坏了；不过幸好邓布利多还要至少两周才回霍格沃茨，我们还有时间。”

波特烦躁地撑着下巴：“都怪我。如果罗恩没有误服迷情剂，我们也不至于去那个办公室还恰好喝到那瓶毒酒。”

“.…..我不明白韦斯莱中招和你有什么关系。”

“哦，”波特突然涨红了脸，他偷偷瞄了一眼对面的男人，结结巴巴地说，“其实-其实罗恩吃的巧克力坩埚是……是罗米达·万尼给我的情-情人节礼物……我实在不擅长她这种女孩——说真的，她的缠人让我感到恐怖。我想我真得好好和她说清楚……尽管我并不认为她会听进去……”

罗米达·万尼？那个满脑子浆糊、智力极其低下却自我感觉良好的四年级女孩？

西弗勒斯无法解释自己内心突如其来的古怪厌烦。他冷冰冰地说：“如果你是想向我炫耀你突然拥有的人气与魅力，我劝你还是省省力气——因为我根本没注意到，波特。”

“——不！天呐……你-你怎么会认为我是在向你炫耀……”波特的脸颊的红色调居然还能加深，这让西弗勒斯印象深刻；但男孩突然挑衅地看着他，“算了，但我认为这是事实，尽管我自己也很不理解——六年级的我比上学年 **受欢迎太多了** ，对不对？我猜这和我的新身高和救世主名气有很大关系。”

西弗勒斯眯起眼，慢吞吞地回答：“所以你也知道虚名和头衔能带给人多少不符合本人的人气了；至于前一个——尽管你一个暑假长高了一英寸，但那也只是让你从‘ **平均身高** ’变成‘ **比平均高一英寸** ’；而我认为这不值得骄傲。”

“呵，事实上我比去年暑假又高了两英寸！而且我才16岁——这代表我的成长空间还很大！”男孩自豪又嗔怒地看着他，这使西弗勒斯感到某种愉悦。他几乎可以确定自己不讨厌这种氛围——他甚至能说，这种混杂着玩笑的轻松对话让他欢喜。

波特突然轻笑出声，无奈地摇摇头；于是男人也无法抑制地露出一点微笑。

“不管怎样，情人节糟透了。”

“.…..对这句我可以表示赞同。”

“斯拉格霍恩在你上学时也像这样吗——提前准备三大锅迷情剂解药结果仍然不够用？”

西弗勒斯恶意地笑起来：“比这更糟——曾经连续三年有人偷偷潜入他的办公室，把那些解药换成了三倍浓度的加强版迷情剂。”

波特的下巴掉了下来：“.…..不是吧—— **三倍** ？不要告诉我其中有一次是你干的。”

西弗勒斯笑意更深：“你拥有一切猜测的权利。”

波特离开前，踌躇着似乎想说出什么。这男孩过于白皙，双颊皮肤血管的颜色在任何情绪波动下都能清晰可见，而这种代表羞涩的粉调与他散发出光芒的绿色瞳孔共同形成鲜明的美学冲击——一切都在肆无忌惮地提醒西弗勒斯：这就是青春，是他早已失去或甚至未曾拥有过的美好韶华。

他直觉男孩酝酿的话语是自己不敢触碰的那些东西，他应该退缩或者打断；但这一刻，那张年轻的脸上近乎于美丽的神情将他牢牢固定在原地——西弗勒斯屏息等待着。

但波特最终什么也没说。他只是深深看了自己一眼，然后微笑道：“晚安，教授。”

“.…..晚安，波特。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连续三年迷情剂解药被换的幕后黑手：  
> 第一年：Severus  
> 第二年： James&Sirius  
> 第三年：James&Sirius+Severus（两拨不是一起），所以最后是六倍浓度。  
> 斯拉格霍恩：辞职。


	4. Chapter 4

（十七）

西弗勒斯常常思考，校医院的那位庞弗雷夫人究竟将神经锻炼到何种强度，居然能忍受每年不间断运来的接近于尸体的受伤青少年，又是如何用细致到严苛的照料、让这些垂死的小生物在一到两周内重新活蹦乱跳——他甚至怀疑她掌握某些不为人所知的起死回生术。

距离韦斯莱口吐白沫一周后，波特旁边重新出现了那头红发。西弗勒斯没有浪费时间；他通知波特晚上来他的办公室，又隐晦向斯拉格霍恩透露自己手上的蜘蛛毒液。

“......也许你有出手门路，”西弗勒斯低声诱惑，“你最清楚，教授工资不高——我们可以偷偷平分。”

可以想见的，这老人欣然接受，并愉快地答应了傍晚的叙旧。当他下意识准备说“我来带酒”又猛然顿住，显然是回忆起上周的不美好经历时，西弗勒斯十分圆滑地接道：

“——不用麻烦，霍拉斯；我那正好有一瓶未开封的好酒。”

**

西弗勒斯的住所位于其办公室内部一扇隐蔽的木门后。霍格沃茨大部分教授都选择把卧室和自己的办公场所靠得很近；但他第一次作为教师身份挑选自己睡觉的地方时，执拗地将私人生活场所尽可能隐蔽起来。

所以波特在随他走进那个木门，并在蜿蜒的密道行走五分钟仍没有到达目的地时终于忍不住开口：“......你每晚睡在棺材里吗？我是不是需要回头带点大蒜和十字架以防你突然变身？”

“并不好笑，波特。”

“是啊，毕竟我以为我只需要穿过一个门；结果门后出现了一个黑乎乎的密道；然后我们现在距离穿过那个门已经过去快十分钟。”

“......睡眠这种无意识状态需要安全保障；就在前面了。”

他当然不睡在棺材里。事实上，西弗勒斯认为这个承载自己大部分时光的生活空间称得上舒适（至少比他另一个房子舒适）；他用了十五年将这一室两厅一点点改造成最合他品味的样子：书，魔药，几株盆栽，艾琳留给他的黑胶唱片机，天花板模拟出的夜空。

波特看上去被他的居住环境迷住了——男孩在踏进门的第一时间就低声哇了一句，然后好奇地观察客厅里的每一个细节。西弗勒斯感到某种奇异的不自在：一方面他有点被人窥探隐私的窘迫，但另一方面又似乎满足于和某个特定的人展示自己隐蔽的小天地。

不过这种幼稚的满足显然没有让他丧失理智——当波特鬼鬼祟祟的目光飘向他的卧室时，西弗勒斯一挥魔杖；门关上了。

“ **礼貌** ，波特。”

男孩耸了耸肩。他研究了一下那台古旧的唱片机，说道：“我没有想到你还会听音乐——而且这像是麻瓜的唱片机。”

“艺术和文学是抵御残酷现实的良药。否则你以为我是怎么忍受十几年如一日被你们这群聒噪生物包围的？”

“呃，通过羞辱我们？我一直以为这是你唯一的娱乐方式。”

“......这只是其中之一。”

**

斯拉格霍恩准时在晚上八点敲开了西弗勒斯起居室的前门；而那张原本笑眯眯的肉脸在看到站在另一边的波特时凝固出一个疑惑又警惕的表情。

“——哈利！我......我不知道你也在.......西弗勒斯，你没有和我——”

 **老狐狸。** 后退的姿态表明这个狡猾的老头隐约觉察出某种针对他的不怀好意，不过波特抢先一步开口：“——教授，是这样的......罗恩昨天终于完全康复了，上次多亏了斯内普教授，否则我的朋友差点就因为 **那瓶酒** 醒不过来了......所以我是来......”

 **聪明** 。西弗勒斯想，至少波特学会了举一反三——利用别人的愧疚。

斯拉格霍恩额角起汗，眼神躲闪，但姿态放松下来：“......当然，当然......你那位可怜的朋友......哈利， **我发誓** 我根本不知道那瓶酒怎么就被下毒了......这世道太恐怖了，居然有人在学校下毒——”

“先进来吧，”西弗勒斯简短地打断，“既然波特也在，霍拉斯，我想你不介意让他一起吧？毕竟我们都被上周那场不幸事故惊吓到；何况是波特帮我取到了 **那些毒液** 。”

最后一句终于让斯拉格霍恩重新眉开眼笑。他走进来，亲昵地揽过波特的肩膀：“哈利，你个 **小机灵鬼** ——投其所好可不像是你的学院欣赏的行为；所以我一直想说了： **你也该进斯莱特林** 。”

这话引来两个效果：西弗勒斯翻了个白眼；波特做了个鬼脸，同时偷偷朝他比了个口型：

**机，灵，鬼。**

西弗勒斯估计自己的眼球快翻到眼皮另一边了。

灌醉斯拉格霍恩需要多少杯酒？西弗勒斯并没有概念。但他至少清楚：自己的酒量十分平庸。如果可以的话他宁可只给目标对象倒酒，但显然这老头更愿意和人共同畅饮。

在各自喝下三杯葡萄酒后，斯拉格霍恩的动作肉眼可见地迟钝起来。他的话语开始肆无忌惮。在西弗勒斯准备开始将话题引致某个方向时，老人突然冲着波特笑起来：

“哈利·波特——救世主！！”这老头叫到，面色潮红，“可即使是这样了不起的人物，依然逃不过失恋的痛苦！来吧，孩子，说说看——是哪位迷人的姑娘？”

另外两个人同时顿住。而斯拉格霍恩根本没注意到，他又灌下一杯酒，口齿含糊：“——先-先别告诉我！让我猜猜......嗯.......”

西弗勒斯从来没有觉得这么煎熬和窘迫过；显然，那男孩也不自在极了。他俩同时紧张地望向斯拉格霍恩。

“哈利，你那位受伤的朋友姓韦斯莱？他是不是有个叫金妮的妹妹？”

“......先生，并不是金妮......她已经有男朋——”

“啊哈！ **我就知道** ！”斯拉格霍恩愉快地叫起来，“金妮·韦斯莱——那个迷人的年轻女士！开学列车上我就注意到她那个精彩的蝙蝠精咒语！！的确......不奇怪，我必须承认：美貌已经难能可贵，而当智慧与勇气也同时青睐同一个人时，很难有男士抵挡这类姑娘......”

西弗勒斯注意到波特完全冷淡了下来，男孩甚至在极力忍耐怒火：“......教授， **我说了** ，不是——”

酒精往往是大部分祸从口出的始作俑者。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩——这个狡猾的投机主义者一贯谨言慎行，但此刻，他甚至没有意识到自己下一秒说出了一句多么不妥的话语：

“——我明白的，哈利，这没什么。没错： **金妮和莉莉像极了，都是活泼又勇敢的红发女孩。你会爱上她根本不奇怪。** ”

**砰。**

西弗勒斯在一片耳鸣声中无法动弹。他甚至以为那声玻璃爆破是自己内心崩溃的巨响；然后他才意识到：自己手中的高脚杯已经完全炸开；他的右手混杂着暗红色的酒液和被割伤的鲜血。

情绪波动到达极致时的魔力失控可以无差别攻击任何物体，但西弗勒斯知道这并不是自己的情绪崩溃产物；不，他内心再波涛汹涌也绝不会轻易示人；那么造成这摊玻璃碎片的原因只有一个——

**波特。**

西弗勒斯刚刚甚至没有注意到：男孩已经站了起来，他在发抖，并以一种极其抗拒的语气对着桌子对面被吓到的斯拉格霍恩低吼：“我认为你 **非常不应该** 说出这句话——这无论是对金妮还是我妈妈都极其不尊重。”

“当-当然......”老人显然被这一幕吓到半醒，他一边打着酒嗝一边小心翼翼地道歉，“我真是醉糊涂了......哈利，我-我很抱歉......天呐，我在说什么混账话......”

西弗勒斯无法再忍受下去。他硬邦邦地站起来，无视自己鲜血淋漓的右手也无暇去关注那男孩投向他的复杂眼神，丢下一句“失陪”，急匆匆逃向起居室另一侧的浴室。

**

水浸透伤口，池子中的液体被血液逐渐染成淡红色。西弗勒斯没有拿魔杖也没有去找愈合药水，此时此刻，他需要这种肉体疼痛让自己保持理智。

**金妮和莉莉像极了。**

**放屁** 。金妮·韦斯莱和莉莉根本不一样。

缠绕成一团的思绪中，西弗勒斯最冷静的那根神经居然首先纠结这个细节——韦斯莱家的小女儿的确拥有那些最表象的共同点：红发，活泼，受欢迎；可若仅仅依靠这几点就粗暴地将个体差异消除，堂而皇之分类——

波特说的对：这无论是对那个女孩还是莉莉来说都非常 **不尊重** 。

但西弗勒斯突然意识到，自己对那男孩也曾同样的不尊重；至少在前五年，他不也是将波特作为他父亲的替代品来厌恶，忽视一切这孩子身上显而易见的和詹姆波特不同的特质吗；而在又一段时间里，当他终于肯放下因为对其父亲而投射在他身上的恨意时，他又下意识透过那双相同色彩的眼睛寻找另一个人。

但他如今再清楚不过——这男孩和莉莉也不一样；正如那个韦斯莱女孩和莉莉外表性格相似点下更多的不同点，波特不应该也根本不是他父母任何一方的继承品。

他只是他——哈利·波特。

西弗勒斯无意识中摸到手上一道伤口，尖锐的痛感让他想到斯拉格霍恩这番话的源头。

**爱。**

那一天，在窥见到那男孩脑中令他畏惧的画面后，西弗勒斯一直放任自己不去思考这件事。即使是现在，他依然不认为波特对他错误到极点的荷尔蒙冲动是什么邓布利多最提倡的“爱”；可仅仅是青春期的恋慕也足以让西弗勒斯震惊反胃：这孩子的大脑居然将他作为性幻想对象，他不得不怀疑11岁以来的冒险是否真的会使那具大脑功能失常——这毫无疑问是反常的、扭曲的、违背伦理的；且不论这男孩甚至未满17岁、是他从一年级教起的学生，哦还有， **男性** ；西弗勒斯仅仅是想象：自己几百年才会出现一个的恋慕者，居然贴着“ **莉莉的儿子** ”这一个标签——就足够经历无数次胃液倒流的不适感。

没错，这些孩子和他们这辈人根本不同、波特也不应该喜欢他——但即使这一切在西弗勒斯脑中逐渐清晰，斯拉格霍恩提到的那个可能性—— **波特爱上金妮·韦斯莱** ，依然一瞬间在他脑中具象化：

**戴着眼镜黑发的年轻男人，身边站着红发少女。**

是詹姆·波特和莉莉吗？

还是......哈利·波特和……金妮·韦斯莱？

但他认出了站在这一对面容模糊的男女身后、只能注视其背影的那个男人—— **是他自己** 。

西弗勒斯在一片头晕目眩中绝望地想：此时此刻，这股几乎让自己崩溃的愤怒和嫉恨情绪直指的对象， **究竟是谁** ？

酒意逐渐上头，他虚浮着脚步迟疑着走向餐厅，从那扇虚掩的门内传来的声音却将他的脚步冻在了原地：

“他叫我妈妈走开，”波特的声音从来没有这么无情过，“伏地魔告诉我她本来可以不死的， **他只想杀我，她本来可以逃走的** 。”

人为施加给另一个人的痛苦可以达到怎样的强度？钻心咒能让无数巫师在死去活来中丧失一切理智只求一死，但那甚至抵不过此时此刻西弗勒斯听到这句时几乎将他压垮的肢解感——这男孩不仅在提醒自己： **是他害死了他的父母，** 更将那个他如今难以面对的事实狠狠甩在他脸上 **：** 他甚至不顾这个男孩的死活，只让莉莉活下来就好。

**他曾将这个男孩无情地丢向死亡。**

那个可怜的老人在醉意中被迫承受男孩施加的愧疚，他痛苦地叫到：“我不想听......我是个老人......这太可怕了......”

 **我不想听** 。西弗勒斯在内心重复，然后他踉跄着跌进客厅的沙发——

他只想不省人事，昏死过去并停止一切思考。

**

让西弗勒斯迷迷糊糊半醒过来的是右手传来的一阵微刺感。他将眼睛眯开一条缝，在模糊的视线中看到波特举着魔杖对着他被割伤的手，愈合咒语柔和的蓝色光芒逐渐消失，他能感到那男孩在低头注视着自己。

西弗勒斯真的非常，非常疲倦。也许是因为酒精，也许是由于酒精拖累下的神经几十分钟前持续经历的情感波动——而他甚至提不起来力气去回忆那情绪波动是因为什么。

半梦半醒之间，波特的声音断断续续地传来：

“......这一切都会结束的......我们 **一定** 会胜利，而你 **一定** 可以摆脱这一切......”

**他在说什么？**

西弗勒斯迟钝的神经来不及处理这番话蕴含的深意，他也不可能听出男孩语气中坚决到冷酷的执拗；因为下一秒，他在紧闭双眼的黑暗中感知到某种只属于少年的气息——阳光，扫帚的木屑清香，一点点汗味——突然铺天盖地侵入他躲避现实的梦境世界；某个温热柔软的触感以一种近乎虔诚的轻柔力度、似碰未碰掠过他左眼睑上方；男孩吐息间潮湿且炽烈的温度赋予皮肤异样的微麻，而这种体感从眼睑处逐渐扩散，最终充盈他整个胸腔。

“这是上周我没说出的话......”他听到男孩轻如叹息的低语在耳边震荡，“我希望从此......你透过我看到的，就 **只是我** 而已。”

“以及迟来的祝福——教授，情人节快乐。”

**是梦** ，西弗勒斯想。 **这一切都只是一场梦。**

**

目光具有惯性。

特别是——当你的目光其实自始至终就未曾离开过那一位；当你知道有一种灼热到义无反顾的情感对象居然是自己；当你听到那个男孩说“我希望你只看到我”。

即使持续六年的注视早已成为某种习惯，你也知道：有什么在悄然改变。

西弗勒斯可以肯定，自己从未用现在这种目光仔细观察过这个男孩。无论是谁见到这孩子的第一眼都会说：你和你父亲简直是一个模子刻出来的；但当西弗勒斯的视线在任何时候都无意识飘向那个方向时，他总结出的独属于哈利波特的外貌特征就越多——比如，那头黑发乍一看和詹姆波特同样乱得桀骜不驯，但其实男孩的发质要更柔软蓬松一些；比如，他下颚的形状明明十分秀气，如果是在某些人脸上只会显示出轻佻与风流，在他脸上却意外透出一种坚定感；再比如，这男孩礼节性微笑时总是下意识抿紧嘴唇，仿佛害羞似的控制着自己嘴角的弧度——而他发自内心感到快乐时的大笑就畅快得多：绿色的瞳孔隐匿在笑成月牙的眼缝中间，整齐的牙齿露出，双颊因为激动而呈现出淡淡的粉色。

西弗勒斯也未曾以这种目光注视这男孩在魁地奇赛场上的敏捷身影。按照道理来说，三月初这场格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇的比赛明明和他自己的学院无关；但他以“ **波特具有每逢魁地奇比赛必受伤的神奇体质，所以我需要保证他的安全** ”为由，隐藏在狂呼的人群中，默默注视空中那特定的一位。

“——他其实很可爱对不对？”

“哈利吗？我很惊讶你居然才注意到！四年级那群傻姑娘都快贴到他长袍上去了。”

“抛开救世主这个头衔不谈，我觉得他伏在扫帚上飞行的样子太迷人了。”

“那等会儿他下来你可得凑近看看，哈利完全是吃亏在他土到要死的眼镜上——那双绿色的眼睛深深注视着你的时候，我觉得任何人都会爱上他。”

“听上去你被他这样注视过——怎么，你爱上他了？”

肤浅的青春期狂欢。前方的两个女孩仍然在嘻嘻哈哈议论着，而西弗勒斯在一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼声中看着那被无数人谈论的明星——男孩手中攥着刚刚捕捉到的金色飞贼，额前被汗微微浸湿的黑发下方，绿色眼睛璀璨的光辉足以吸引每一个人的目光。

**那双绿色的眼睛深深注视着你的时候，我觉得任何人都会爱上他。**

波特被格兰芬多激动的人群簇拥包围，西弗勒斯沉默着，转身往城堡走去；没有人注意到这个逆行的男人，更不会注意到这一刻，他隐藏在阴影中脸上的表情。

**

**西弗勒斯首先察觉到一种熟悉的触碰引发的颤栗。从左眼睑开始，温热的水渍感逐渐移动，轻触他的嘴角，下颚，咽喉，慢慢掠至他的后颈，顺着脊骨下滑** **......**

**他睁开眼，又对眼前的一切困惑不已——他记得被触碰的明明是自己，为什么现在看到的却是另一个人细滑的后背纹理，那头凌乱的黑发如此眼熟，似乎有个名字几乎就要脱口而出；** **他企图思考那名字出现在这个场景** **意味着什么，但眼前两块肩胛骨之间凹陷的弧度搅翻他所有思绪，诱他克制不住伸出手指** **，** **试探这道线条** **。**

**于是这个人扭头望了他一眼——**

**绿色。**

**西弗勒斯猛然闭上眼——这绝对是梦；他必须赶紧醒过来；他不可能做这种** **......**

**“我信任你。”男孩的吐息重新落在他的眼睑上，“我的眼睛只会注视着你。”**

**醒过来** **......赶紧醒过来！这一切都不是真的......**

**但他没有醒。黑暗中，泥泞般让人无法挣脱的体感又一次袭来并继续向下，以更强烈却依然缱绻的力度牵扯住他所有的感官神经，将他原本强大到在梦中仍能维持住的理智一点一点揉碎并狠狠融化；**

**他只能沉溺其中，却几近窒息。**

西弗勒斯在一种令他恐惧和绝望的欢愉中惊醒；他跌落到地板上，甚至未等剧烈的心跳平复就惶恐踉跄着奔进浴室，哆嗦着双手打开浴缸的水龙头，然后极其厌恶地对着自己脱下的晨衣施了个火咒；蓝色火焰吞没布料后，他颤抖着将自己完全浸泡在冷水中。

他不可能做这种梦；他的梦里不可能出现波特。

低温带来的刺痛感让西弗勒斯稍微冷静了一些，他努力将自己的注意力集中到浴缸陶瓷壁面上的一小道裂缝上。这太荒唐了——事态发展完全脱出掌控，他必须开始思考。

梦境使他茫然。他只知道自己是个欲望很寡淡的男人；童年的记忆让他对性充满了恶感，即使到了青春期，无法避免的生理波动也只让他感到恶心以及被其支配的无力。他始终认为肉体欢愉是人世间最浅薄的一种快乐，是繁衍这种原始行为附加的一点感官刺激；其他途径——阅读亦或魔法——带给他的快感要比这强烈、高级无数倍；

而当抑制欲望成为某种习惯，西弗勒斯固执地认定：沾染情欲的爱过于低俗肤浅；他可以确定自己深爱莉莉，自从九岁之后他的眼中就只有她一人。但他从来没有将她和这些概念联系在一起——那绝对是一种玷污，是对美好洁净的侮辱；而莉莉逝去后的漫长岁月里，他又在一年年忏悔加固的深情中孤独地摒弃对其他人任何可能的冲动——直到这男孩将这一切赤裸裸撕开。

西弗勒斯在这一瞬间突然意识到整件事的荒谬：多可笑，也许他活了快四十年都未曾真正认清自己的性取向。

但他迟来的情欲对象怎么可能是一个比他小二十岁的男孩，怎么可能是 **莉莉的儿子** ——抛开其余的一切，西弗勒斯光是想象莉莉的灵魂注视着他和她的儿子在一张床上，就只能感到全身的汗毛竖起——那使他惊悚且羞耻。

但那个梦，那种 **感受** 。即使现在浸在冷水中，胸腔被撞击的频率依然过于清晰。西弗勒斯无法欺骗自己：他 **的确** 对此心动。

男人从浴缸中站起，胡乱擦干水迹，走到镜子前皱眉审视自己的身体。

他曾在波特的记忆里看到那些幻想。没有经验的年轻人总会有参照，那些画面中男孩自己的躯体只可能是真实的投影：纤细、白皙，他甚至可以承认那是美的；至于幻想中关于他的部分—— **很遗憾** ，西弗勒斯比谁都清楚，那绝对是 **美化过** 的：他不可能拥有匀称的肌肉结构、符合人体美学的比例以及健康的肤色。事实上，看着那样的身躯安上的竟然是自己的脑袋都会让他觉得荒诞，因为此刻，镜子中的这个男人才是真实的西弗勒斯·斯内普：他讨厌从托比亚·斯内普那里遗传来的鹰钩鼻，厌恶自己阴沉至极的黑色眼睛，那口牙齿不整齐也绝对谈不上洁白，于是他联想起那男孩大笑时秀丽的唇部线条然后更加自惭形秽；他知道自己不算羸弱，但尖锐的锁骨以及外翻的肋骨仍然显得过于消瘦；他的胯骨有一个很难看的凸起，勉强称得上修长的双腿却因为扭曲僵硬的线条而完全与美感无缘；他全身的肤色比面部的蜡黄稍微浅一些，但最终呈现出的也只是惨淡的灰白色。

西弗勒斯试图通过对着镜子说实话让自己想开一点：

“承认吧，你是个又老又丑的混蛋，很可能还是个恋童癖，居然幻想一个脑子出问题的男孩对你匪夷所思短暂的性冲动会有什么更深的含义；也许下个星期他就会发现，那些姑娘 **比起你** 更值得他的倾慕。”

但显然，这中肯无比的真相只起到了相反效果；因为下一秒，他忍无可忍地找出魔杖，施咒砸碎了镜子。

他憎恨这副毫无可取之处的皮囊。他同样憎恨此刻居然因其感到自卑的自己。

接下来的一个小时里，西弗勒斯茫然地将散落一地的67块碎片挨个拼回去，用恢复如初消除那些裂缝后索性让整面镜子彻底消失，并最终下决定：他 **再也** 不会照镜子了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是原作ss，毕竟电影里AR还是很帅很有魅力的。


	5. Chapter 5

（十八）

门被敲响的时候，西弗勒斯正坐在办公桌前冥想。

 **第四晚。** 距离第四晚被梦惊醒后过去了一个小时——睁眼，失措，淋浴并唾骂自己，思想建设，失眠，踱步到办公室，冥想——西弗勒斯面无表情地重复这些步骤，同时自嘲：怎么，你给自己增添了一项每日必不可少的晚间节目吗。

此时此刻，急促的敲门声透出行为发出者的迫不及待——在这个时间胆敢敲开这间办公室的，除了某个只会笑呵呵的老混蛋，似乎也只有几十分钟前出现在他梦境中的那个人。

西弗勒斯非常不想理会，但持续了两分钟且很可能下一秒就演变成暴力撞门的敲击声让他临近崩溃。他黑着脸一挥魔杖，对着门口的男孩咬牙切齿：“ **凌晨一点** 。波特，我希望有比下一秒你就会吐血身亡更严重的事情让你——”

“ **我看过记忆了** ！”男孩激动地冲进来，“邓布利多今天一回来我就去找他了！我第一时间就想告诉你！”

西弗勒斯闭上嘴，向走廊张望片刻后谨慎地锁好门，皱眉看着波特。男孩终于从高昂的情绪中觉察出一点点违和，有点困惑地问道：“......你半夜不睡觉在办公室做什么？”

“......绝妙的反射神经和观察力，仿佛刚刚无视这个问题疯狂敲门的不是你一样。”男人用冷冰冰掩饰自己的狼狈，他极力不去盯着那张和梦境重合的面孔，“既然你也曾无数个夜晚不睡觉在城堡游荡，我认为我也有这个时间呆在自己办公室的理由。”

“......当然当然。说正事，我看过斯拉格霍恩的记忆了。”

“你已经说过这句，所以可以直接告诉我内容，波特先生。”

但男孩犹豫了一下，直视他的眼睛：“......我......我想，也许给你展示我的记忆会更直观些。”

西弗勒斯僵住。伴随着某些画面在脑中迸发，血液突然冲上两颊，他挤出一句：“......你-你说什么！？”

“......别-别担心，”波特被面前这个男人突然的窘迫影响，脸也逐渐通红，“我-我保证这次......你不会再看见关于......我是说，我才从邓布利多那回来，所以有关魂器的印象肯定是最深的；我保证不胡思乱想。”

“......我不认为信息共享需要用到摄神取念。”

“我只是希望你直接看到一些...... **东西** ，”波特突然用那种确定无疑的目光注视他，“有些氛围我无法表达，而我觉得那些......比那段信息本身更重要。”

 **无法理解** 。西弗勒斯下意识想再次否决，但显然波特在与他的相处中至少学会了某些格兰芬多不太提倡的品质，尽管依然拙劣：男孩突然站起来，佯装离开：“当然，如果你不愿意，你可以直接去问邓布利——”

“......坐下。”西弗勒斯烦闷地看着波特嘴角的弧度，冷冰冰地开口，“提前说好：我只希望看到你和邓布利多刚刚的谈话。”

波特点点头。

冥想盆不在这里，所以西弗勒斯没法将某些记忆从大脑中清除。但他发现，与其担心他们各自脑袋里不可见人的画面被共享，摄神取念这个咒语本身所要求的动作似乎……已经不妙。

近距离。目光接触。

那双澄澈的绿色瞳孔离他只有十英寸，这已经足够让西弗勒斯眩晕；他的余光又不得不留意男孩奶白肤色下细微的血管，视线下方衣领中的一小截锁骨和他自己的一样尖锐、却因为光滑的肤质而显得精巧很多；即使没有肢体接触，另一个人的体温仿佛仍清晰地传来，他甚至分辨不清此刻紊乱的心跳声属于自己还是波特，亦或是这种距离让他们的心脏搏动频率与各自都有些不稳的呼吸同步。男人拼尽全力才维持冷漠的表象。

他已经开始后悔了，但是为什么自己根本无法拉开距离？！

“...... **摄神** …… **取念。** ”

幸好，波特有一点说得很对：越新鲜的记忆往往越深刻，西弗勒斯不知道自己是不是该对此松口气。他迅速整理思绪，凑近画面中的男孩和老人。

斯拉格霍恩的完整版故事无甚特殊之处——和他预料的一样，邓布利多认为关键在于少年黑魔王提及魂器时执着的数字——七；与西弗勒斯猜测的也基本一致，显然他们热衷神秘主义的校长将缺勤时间基本贡献给寻找灵魂碎片，而邓布利多也终于透露出一切：这七片灵魂可能的附属物，以及已经被毁去了哪些又还剩哪些：

宣告邓布利多死期的戒指，已被毁；日记本，被二年级的波特摧毁；挂坠盒，被这两人共同击穿；剩下的可能：赫奇帕奇的杯子，拉文克劳的冠冕，那条名为纳吉尼的蛇——以及最后一个留在黑魔王体内的第七片灵魂。

西弗勒斯在回顾这段对话时默念这条魂器清单，同时思考自己可以做些什么；然而下一秒，画面中男孩问邓布利多：“如果你找到了，”他在针对老人提到的某个魂器，“我能跟你去帮忙消灭它吗？”

西弗勒斯愣住，而邓布利多紧接着的“我想可以”让他无法抑制地愤怒起来—— **这老混蛋在想些什么！** 他让一个甚至未成年的孩子去面对——

但显然，这段谈话的后半段让他血液凝固的字眼过于密集——他们随即提到 **那个预言** 。

“如果伏地魔从未听说过那个预言，它还会应验吗？它还会有意义吗？当然不会！哈利，伏地魔犯了个大错误——他按特里劳妮教授的预言采取了行动！”

“......孩子，你的爱会永远保护你——这是伏地魔永远无法拥有的力量。你当然必须杀死他！但不是因为预言，而是因为 **你自己** ——为了那些 **你爱的人** ；想象一下，如果你从未听过那个预言，你是不是 **依然** 想除掉他？”

 **不。** 西弗勒斯绝望地默念， **这个卑鄙的、狡猾的老头，他不是** **......** **他居然在诱导这个男孩去** **......**

“我 **想** 除掉他。”男孩轻声说，脸上的坚定逐渐幻化成某种义无反顾的激昂，“——为了我爱的人，我想去做，我会主动去做这件事。”

 **不要听他的！** 西弗勒斯内心在怒吼，他突然感到一种对邓布利多强烈至极的憎恨——这个虚情假意的伪善者在一步步暗示波特：孩子，你不是被拽进角斗场的，你需要自己昂首走进去——以 **爱** 为名；而这种 **勇气** 才能诠释一切。

而画面中的傻男孩仍然沉浸在人为引导的信念中：“我们中有一个会把对方杀死。是的，我一定会杀死他，我爱的人一定会活下去。”

 **去他妈的狗屎勇气和爱！** 邓布利多凭什么决定波特的命运，有什么资格剥夺这男孩软弱逃避的权利，诱导他像一个白痴悲剧英雄一样、自愿走向某个 **注定** 的结局——就好像这孩子存在 **一丝** 侥幸杀死黑魔王的可能？！！

**那么你呢。** 男人脑子中的那个老人沉静地开口， **西弗勒斯，你又有什么资格。难道你忘了吗——**

**正是你带给这个男孩一切命运的开端。**

**

“你在利用他！”

西弗勒斯阴沉着脸踏进校长办公室时，老人在凝神沉思；而他听到男人的这句话后，露出一个疲惫又无奈的苦笑。

“......我猜到哈利还是会把一切都告诉你。我不得不承认，这种任性只会增加我剩余生命里的工作量......”

“呵，如果你能更信任我一点，也许你所谓‘剩余生命’就能变得稍微久一点！！”西弗勒斯无法控制自己讥讽的低吼，“邓布利多，难道你 **真** 打算让波特杀死黑魔王？！”

“......虽然，我认为占卜不可轻信，但预言暗示的宿命性十分有趣。你难道不这么认为吗，西弗勒斯？”

“不要，试图让我， **愧疚** 。”西弗勒斯压低声线，但他知道自己声音在颤抖，“我知道你现在提起预言是想提醒我 **什么** ；但这和我问你的没有关——”

“梅林在上，你 **真的** 认为没有关系？”邓布利多不耐烦地挥挥手，“好吧，那我们不提这一部分；至于你的问题，我的答案是：不尽然。虽然我和哈利说了他必须杀死伏地魔，但我不至于天真到将一切重负压在一个十六七岁的孩子身上。”

“......所以你有其他计划。”

“我的计划很多，”老人锐利的眼神落在他身上；西弗勒斯无法说出那眼神里包含着什么，“其实 **原本** 有一个更保险点的计划；不过考虑到如今这种状况，我不得不及时转变策略。”

“邓布利多，我大概猜到你不可能对我全盘透露你的计划，所以我不浪费这个时间；但如果你的脑子里还存在‘我是你的间谍’这一概念，那么我至少希望知道三件事：一，你给波特安排了 **哪种未来** ；二，对于 **剩下的魂器** 你有哪些打算；三，在你计划的 **最后** ， **我需要做些什么。** ”

邓布利多静静注视着西弗勒斯，然后轻笑出声：“我一直知道你很聪明，西弗勒斯；我必须承认：你提到的三点正是我众多计划万变不离其宗的 **关键** ；而那意味着将这几点告诉你差不多等同于全盘透露。”

“不过——”老人打断男人恼怒试图插话的动作，“我可以给你一些基本的信息：首先，哈利依然存在活下来的 **可能** ，即使他最终必须面对伏地魔；其次，剩下的魂器并不是你的工作，接下来的一段时间——在我死后，学校必定会落入伏地魔和食死徒手里，而我需要你在敌人阵营中保护大家。相信我，到那时你不会有多余的精力去管魂器的。”

“至于第三点，你的确问到了点子上。当所有魂器被消灭时，必须要有一个人去杀死伏地魔体内最后的灵魂；即使无法杀死他，至少也要让他丧失行动能力，永远失去自由。西弗勒斯……我可以把这个任务拜托给你吗？”

西弗勒斯没有动。

“......我知道这太难了，我对你要求的一切也太多了；但是，原谅我这个老人吧——我认为只有身为离他最近的你才有机会捕捉到击溃那个人的瞬间；为此，你 **必须** 一步步获取伏地魔的信任。”

“......所以不会是 **波特** 去杀死他。”

“我无法确定；但如果稳妥一点的话，我认为哈利不会是杀死伏地魔的那个——”

“ **我会去做。** ”西弗勒斯简短地打断，“波特不需要面对这些， **他只要活下去就好。** 所以我怎样才能知道 **所有** 魂器已经被毁？”

但他未曾料到，邓布利多在听到他这异常果断的一句后，严肃至极的面孔突然裂开；一个诧异混合悲凉的神情一闪而过。男人皱眉：“怎么了？”

老人用一种极其复杂的眼神注视着他，轻声说：“......西弗勒斯，我没有料到这一点——我原本以为你只是开始关心起那个男孩，但是......难道你对那孩子 **也** ——？”

西弗勒斯僵住。

“...... **也** ？”他硬邦邦地轻声重复，“邓布利多，你想暗示什么。”

老人没有回答，只是依然用那种探究又伤感的神情看着男人。然后他缓缓开口：

“哈利说，他会为了自己 **爱的人** 战斗；他一定会让他爱的人活下来。”邓布利多叹了口气，“你我都清楚，他所指的人里包含——”

“ **闭嘴！** ”西弗勒斯粗暴地打断，但他惊恐异常的神情透露出无措，“不是的......不是你想的那样.......”

邓布利多静静看着慌乱的男人，继续说道：“你知道吗，早在几个月前，哈利就曾问过我：为什么我们会爱上那些不应该爱上的人；他问我如果未来后悔、觉得不值得该怎么办。”

西弗勒斯沉默着。

“不管当时我是怎么回答他的，我现在至少可以确定——这孩子拥有爱的勇气；至于你，西弗勒斯，无论如何……逃避自己的内心只会让未来更加难办。”

 **逃避？！逃避什么？** 西弗勒斯想大笑，想怒吼，有一百句刻薄至极的挖苦争先恐后就要脱口而出，他甚至想干脆堵住双耳——好吧，他可以勉强接受波特对他产生了诡异的荷尔蒙冲动，但……但那个词。

**爱。**

太荒谬了，这不可能更不应该。他不愿，但他更不敢去思考下一秒老人暗示的另一个事实——

“西弗勒斯，我很久没有看到你的 **守护神** 了......告诉我， **它还是原来那个样子吗？** ”

“......怎么，”西弗勒斯试图讥讽，但无疑他干巴巴又颤抖的声音让其效果大打折扣，“难道你还要我现场给你展示一下？”

老人忽视他的怒视，做了个请的手势。

这太不可理喻了，他应该立刻摔门离开；但男人最终深吸了一口气，掏出魔杖。

有人曾说，经历过太多痛苦的人反而比一帆风顺者更能熟练地召唤出守护神，因为在他们暗色调的人生里，仅有的几段亮色拥有过于强大的说服力。西弗勒斯太清楚自己需要调动哪些回忆了：和莉莉的初见，一起登上去霍格沃茨的列车，女孩从身后拿出一盒甜品，无忧无虑的欢笑和佯装抱怨的娇嗔——他召唤出多少次守护神就调动过多少次这些记忆，他甚至熟知当回忆到第三或第四个画面时、那些激荡情绪具象化的烟雾就会逐渐涌出——

“ **呼神护卫。** ”

银色的牝鹿轻轻跃至地板上。它没有立刻飞走，而是用某种让他难以面对的温柔目光注视着房间里的两个人。

“......看到了吗， **并没有变** 。”

邓布利多盯着这个美丽的非现实生物，轻声说道：“你和我都清楚，守护神的形态变化只是情感变动的附属物，那无法证明一切；调动它的 **记忆** 才是。我想你明白我在说什么。”

西弗勒斯突然对这个老人敏锐到可怕的洞察力憎恶到极致——是啊，他面对的可是那位 **邓布利多** 。他怎么可能不明白——当回忆起九岁第一次在树下和莉莉对视，那双眼睛会幻化成另一道注视他的目光；他试图沉浸在十一岁时列车的轰鸣中，耳边却回荡着那句“我信任你”；记忆中那盒包装精致的甜品也在扭曲变换并最终化为一本书的模样——那是他收到当晚就忍不住翻阅并使他在厨房手忙脚乱了三个小时的圣诞礼物。

他其实早就清楚这个事实不是吗。当那道目光让他灵魂震颤，当他的视线总是飘向那个男孩，当自己的梦境充斥着同一个身影；甚至追溯到他看到波特记忆的那一天，他剧烈的情绪波动无非也在掩盖相同的一件事：

 **竟然** 有人会爱上他；居然他 **也** 爱上了这个自己永远不应该爱的人。

邓布利多在观察他，西弗勒斯不知道自己露出了怎样的神情，而那似乎使这个老人终于确定了什么。

“......西弗勒斯，他是……莉莉的儿子。”

“......我以为你不需要向我重申这显而易见的事实，”男人冷漠又抗拒地回应，“我从十六年前就明白这一点了。”

“我也很不愿意这么说——尽管我欣慰你认清了自己的内心，但你的这种感情......不论对你还是对哈利来说都很危险。”

西弗勒斯没有说话。

“如果......”邓布利多迟疑着开口，“如果伏地魔窥见到丝毫你和那孩子之间——”

“不会。”男人打断，“那 **绝不会** 发生——我绝不会让它发生。”

邓布利多审视着他，最终叹了口气，“好吧......我知道你的大脑封闭术值得信任。但我希望不需要我提醒你未来将发生 **哪些事** ，而到那时这孩子又会怎样看待你——”

“你放心，”西弗勒斯挤出这句话，“我知道什么才是 **最重要** 的；波特不需要知道 **任何** 真相——那样才更安全。”

“西弗勒斯......虽然说出这些话让我无比厌恶自己，但我必须现在问你：如果到那时哈利对你的情感导致一些我们都不愿看到的结果，比如你真实身份的暴露，或者伏地魔认为可以用你牵制那孩子，你该怎么办？”

“……邓布利多，我知道你想要求我什么；直接说出来，你没必要在这绕弯子。”

“......我很抱歉，西弗勒斯……但在 **这种时期** ，也许你和哈利保持一点距离会更安全。”

男人沉默片刻后冷笑了一声：“呵，我和波特是不是应该顺着你六年前剧本的相反方向走了？也许我该做点什么让那男孩 **重新** 恨我？”

“......你知道我不是这个意——”

“得了吧，我比谁都清楚这意味着什么。为了让你放心，我向你保证：波特 **总会** 有再次恨我的一天，只要让他知道我曾经做了 **什么。** ”

“但是，邓布利多……我要求的并不多。在那之前......也许我还拥有享受暴风雨前一点阳光的权利？也许波特还能度过最后一段没有背叛和痛苦的平静日常？”

**我也想** **......** **给自己留下点可以紧握并反复咀嚼的稻草。为了忍受之后更漫长的痛苦与黑暗。**

“当然。”邓布利多的的蓝色眼睛在闪烁，他的眼神是如此哀伤——就好像他真的懂。但即使共情是真，也依然改变不了什么。

而他们都对这一点心知肚明。

“西弗勒斯，我……真的非常抱歉。”

“......不必再道歉了，”男人疲惫又冷淡地摆摆手，“我会再来找你商讨计划的细节，有些地方我还是没想明白。”

**

西弗勒斯安静地坐在办公桌前，桌上摊着一本课本——那本记满他年少小聪明和灵感的《高级魔药制作》。

他长久地注视被翻开的纸张。 **第** **19** **页，第三章，永恒药剂** *。

他不明白为什么是在这个页码、在这一章；但他在翻阅这本旧课本，扫视那些属于十六岁自己的细密笔记时，仍然一眼在这一页上认出一个同样熟悉的、绝对称不上优美甚至被他鄙视了五年的字迹——那属于另一个十六岁的男孩。

 **Severus** 。写的是他的名字。

西弗勒斯用拇指轻轻摩擦这七个字母，想象自己的教名从那男孩的嘴里说出，用那种属于年轻人的、拉长尾音的、亲昵又放肆的语调——

 **西弗勒斯。** 绿色的眼睛注视他。 **我确信我不会后悔。**

仿佛被蛊惑，又好像羽毛笔生成了自我意识——总之男人眼睁睁看着自己的右手无意识地在那七个字母后落笔；而当最后一个y完成，他怔怔注视与左边字迹形成鲜明对比的秀气斜体字，嘴唇轻颤，试图说出口——

**Harry** **。**

他猛地一晃头。 **不，这太奇怪了** ；他烦躁地用笔划掉那个名字，挣扎思索片刻后撕掉这一页，然后伸出魔杖对准书本。

一个古老甚至有点拙劣的咒语念出，轻柔地附着到杖尖下的纸张上；亮光闪烁了一下又归于平静。

这一晚，西弗勒斯的软弱让他决定了三件事： **一个月** ，和那男孩度过最后一个月平静的时光； **哈利** ，他从此将在内心用教名称呼那孩子；以及——

 **某个咒语** 。某个只能证明他的人性弱点、尽管隐蔽但一旦被黑魔王发现将引致最糟的结果，可他依然放任自己任性一回的小小把戏。

因为这将是今后那段苦闷煎熬岁月里，他唯一可能的救赎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------  
> *本章原文部分出自混血王子chap23
> 
> *永恒药剂：又名长生不老药；页码和药剂名是悲伤的小彩蛋
> 
> \-------
> 
> AD：恋爱误事，心累。


	6. Chapter 6

（十九）

时限的意义在于什么。

理性者永远热爱这个概念，因为时间能将现实的发展量化、分割出一个可以计算并完美掌控的规定区域，使一切都能依此按部就班——只要这个人的自控能力足够强大。

但时限的另一个副作用：它赋予人紧迫和焦虑感，使人贪恋截止日期来临前的闲暇光景，企图沉浸于片刻的安逸并对自己说： **别想那么多了，到那一天再说。**

西弗勒斯当然察觉到了这种副作用。他其实不愿用那个词，但他不得不承认——他 **珍惜** 如今面对哈利的每个瞬间。他默许恢复了被冠以“禁闭”之名的每周相处，将这男孩每一次望向他的目光、每一个展露给他的微笑、每一丝于细微无声处泄露出的爱意小心翼翼地拢起，珍藏在那只有他可以打开的玻璃瓶里。这个玻璃瓶将置于他层层封锁的大脑最深处；那既是致命的弱点，又是自己身处黑暗仍能聊以慰藉的一小支蜡烛。

但他也知道，自己设下了期限——复活节假期后，他将用某段往事亲手熄灭这道烛光。

**

西弗勒斯不知道三月以来自己表现出了何种异常，但至少有人敏锐地感知到他微妙的变化。放假前的最后一个周六，两个人各自踌躇着，而哈利率先打破了沉默。

“……你-你最近没事吧？”

西弗勒斯将思绪拉回，听到男孩接着说：“我总觉得……你这段时间有点……太 **温和** 了——你居然整整两周没有试图挖苦我，简直不像你。”

很好，他简直都要笑出来了：“很小众的癖好，波特。我以为人们都更喜欢被温和对待，但如果刻薄话是你期待的——“

“不——，”男孩涨红了脸，“我是说……你现在这样当然也很好，但我并不觉得……你之前那种说话方式有什么不好。至少我现在能分得清，你和我说话的时候是真的讽刺还是……还是 **其他** 什么意思。”

这话西弗勒斯完全不知道该怎么接，于是他不自然地咳了一声，移开视线。

哈利仍然在偷偷观察他，不过所幸岔开了话题：“你假期有什么打算？”

“我想不出除了待在学校，我还能干什么。”

“……我准备回格里莫广场。希望小天狼星没有孤独无聊到发疯。“

西弗勒斯哼了一声。他瞥了眼男孩，斟酌后开口：“你的教父没和你说吗，邓布利多希望充分利用凤凰社的人手，所以允许他以阿尼玛格斯的形态出门行动——虽然是很偶尔的几次。”

“……其实我很惊讶，你们为什么之前没想到这个方案。”

“谨慎至上，波特。”西弗勒斯好笑地看着男孩无语的样子，“布莱克不仅仍是个通缉犯，更是可以被黑魔王用来牵制你的人。不管他是不是寂寞到发疯，关着总比放他出去乱跑安全。”

"用来…… **牵制我** 的人。”

**危险话题。** 西弗勒斯及时止住，逼迫自己无视那道突然紧盯他的眼神，伸手拿起一本书递了过去。

“你可以继续用这本课本——我消去了这上面所有不适合你用的咒语。今天上午斯拉格霍恩还和我抱怨，显然他仍然沉浸在自己的天才门生突遭滑铁卢的震惊中。”

哈利有点惊讶地接过那本《高级魔药制作》，狐疑地嘟囔并翻开：“你知道你这么做像什么吗？简直就像麻瓜电视里会出现的那行‘以下内容不适合儿童观看’——等一下，呃……你一定在开玩笑！！”

男孩扫视几眼课本后夸张哀嚎：“‘ **运用戈巴洛特第三定律分析凤凰眼泪的疗伤功效** ‘？你是在修订课本吗？如果剩下的笔记都被改成这个样子，斯拉格霍恩会发现、我这个变成庸才的前任招牌大半课堂时间都将埋头做题。”

“刻苦能够勉强弥补才能的不足。”西弗勒斯注视着男孩绝望的表情，“何况我只是把原本的笔记换成需要思考并更易掌握本质的方式。虽然我已经不是你的魔药教授，但既然这本课本曾经燃起你对这门学科少到可怜的学习热情，我认为你有必要借这个机会好好努力一下——毕竟我记得你说过，你想当个傲罗。”

哈利安静下来。他垂下目光，轻轻重复：“……是啊……我 **想** 当个傲罗。”

 **不** 。这孩子不应该在这种时候表现出忧虑。

“你 **会** 成为一个傲罗的——你的未来还很长远。”

哈利怔住，然后微笑着回答：“那么你也是。你的未来 **一定** 会比现在美好。”

 **如果我还有未来。如果到那时你不再恨我** 。

希望是种卑劣狡猾的东西。西弗勒斯从来对暖色调的乐观主义厌恶至极，但如今的他克制不住想攥住某个微乎其微的可能性，并且决定：就今天。至少今天，他放任自己做任何可以做的事。

于是他犹豫了一下，并恼怒地发现自己居然在紧张：“……如果你还记得的话，我似乎还欠你一个……礼物。”

哈利眼睛亮起来：“你 **终于** 打算给我了？”

“……也许和你期待的不太一样。不过，波特，把课本翻到73页。”

男孩有点迷惑地照做，并辨认出那一页上被标注的一个咒语：“‘ **速速…愈合** ’？”（Vulnera Sanentur*）

“一个很有效的治愈咒语。”

“类似于修复咒？”

“原理相似，效果有差异。”西弗勒斯简略地回答，“修复咒只能解决一些轻微创伤，但这个咒语的适用范围更广，并且几乎不会留下伤疤。”

“哇……这是-这是 **王子** 发明的？”

西弗勒斯沉默了一会儿，轻声回答：“准确来说，这个咒语的概念来自于 **你的母亲** 。”

哈利愣住了。

“你母亲……曾经有过很多职业规划，”男人难得如此认真地注视男孩，“她甚至自嘲自己是三分钟热度，永远定不了今后具体要做什么。”

**“有趣的工作太多了！”女孩坐在秋千上无意识地轻轻摇摆，故作忧虑地抱怨，“如果可以，我真想每个工作尝试三个月就换下一个。”**

哈利忍不住笑起来：“听上去比我还孩子气。”

西弗勒斯也露出微笑：“毕竟她那时比你还年轻一些。我记得……有段时间里她一直在犹豫，是当个傲罗还是成为一名治疗师。”

“我妈妈她……也曾想当个傲罗？”

“是的。某种意义上，这两种职业也许都很适合她。”

哈利安静地聆听着，那双绿色瞳孔里有什么在氤氲并闪烁。

“这个咒语……就是她提出的一个构想。”

**“如果我是治疗师，”十三** **岁的莉莉说** **，“我希望我的病人不仅能痊愈，更不会留下任何伤疤。如果有个咒语能将伤口逆转，仿佛时间倒流一样让伤害未曾发生过就好了。”**

“然后……这本课本的上一任主人依照这个概念，在几年后发明了这个咒语。”

西弗勒斯没有说出一切真相。事实是，匕首总是先于刀鞘存在。神锋无影曾一度是他最得意的作品，他仅仅是出于谨慎才发明出一个与其制衡的反咒；而又过去很多年，他才花时间将这个反咒修改完善，使之变成那来不及成为治愈师的女孩完全希冀的模样。

“……我想，你母亲一定会很高兴看到 **你** 用这个咒语。”

**我也会……很高兴。**

哈利小声吸了吸鼻子，眼镜镜面微微起雾。

“……谢谢，”男孩的声音闷闷的，“我-我很喜欢这个礼物……我不知道该怎么形容——你……你一定想象不出我现在有多开心……”

他其实可以。就像西弗勒斯完全清楚，这孩子此刻内心激荡的绝不仅仅是快乐——而那另一种情绪指向的，正是自己永远的罪孽。

但他依然选择轻轻说出这句话：

“ **哈利** 。”男人说，“你母亲会为你骄傲。”

男孩的肩膀剧烈抖动了一下。终于，西弗勒斯听到一声小小的哽咽。

**

西弗勒斯知道，邓布利多绝对隐瞒了计划中某个关键的一环，而那很可能和哈利有关。但那句保证——“ **哈利仍然存在活下来的可能** ”。至少邓布利多绝不会在这种原则性问题上撒谎来哄骗自己，西弗勒斯也清楚，即使有过怨怼与不满，即使他仍看不透这位自己追随多年的长者，有一点不会变：邓布利多永远会做正确的事，其悲悯也千真万确。但每当他问”我什么时候能知道所有的魂器被毁“时，邓布利多的回答永远只有这一句：”到那时你自然会知道的。” 而未知永远是他最憎恶的东西——那甚至超越了对“杀死黑魔王”这一艰难到可笑的任务的畏惧；尤其当这种模棱两可事关那男孩的未来。

他突然后知后觉，这个老人其实精准地把握了他和哈利的共同点：为了保护自己在乎的人，他们都甘愿主动奔赴战场，那句原话是怎么说来着——“以爱与勇气为名” ；他气愤于那男孩被牵着鼻子走，然而下一秒自己也义无反顾地说出类似的话语： **我会去做，他只要活下去。**

他妈的混蛋。

假期最后一天，西弗勒斯第无数次来到校长室试图继续旁敲侧击。然而出乎他预料，房间里只有一个人。这个人站在菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的肖像前，而画框中的前前任校长正气呼呼地大叫——

“家门不幸！我简直不敢相信，一个世代都是斯莱特林的高贵家族怎么会有你这样的后代！邓布利多怎么想到把格兰芬多的——啊！西弗勒斯，我想你早已认识我这个没出息的玄孙了吧！“

那个人懒洋洋地转身瞥了西弗勒斯一眼，哼笑道：“是你啊，鼻涕精。”

 **很好，** 终于换了个人来毁掉他的最后一天假期。

“布莱克，看来你的通缉令上的数字还可以更大一些——你在这干什么。”

通缉犯眨眨眼，饶有兴趣地盯着他说：“我不告诉你。”

“……"

菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯嚷嚷起来：“一点礼貌都没有！我来告诉你，西弗勒斯，邓布利多要把格兰芬多的宝——”

“梅林在上，闭嘴吧你个老家伙！”布莱克恶狠狠地咆哮，但西弗勒斯已经抓住了关键词。

“宝剑？邓布利多为什么要给你格兰芬多宝剑？“

“……也许是因为我和你，还有这个啰嗦的老头不一样—— **我是个高尚无畏的格兰芬多** 。”

西弗勒斯懒得理他。

 **魂器。宝剑。** 他隐隐不安，这是否意味着邓布利多预感到，某个未来已经如此接近？

他的沉默让布莱克微微挑起眉毛，似乎有些吃惊没有听到预料的讥讽。片刻后，布莱克突然开口：”我以为你会反驳我，至少也会夸大一下你自己学院的高高在上。“

“……我没功夫也没心情和你吵架，而且斯莱特林的优越感不是夸大，那就是依附于事实的自我认知。”

布莱克做了个鬼脸，但他滑稽的表情慢慢沉静下来。

“雷古勒斯以前也总像你这样不说人话，”熟悉的人名让西弗勒斯的注意力回到这段谈话上，布莱克接着说，“事实上我一直认为，我们家除了我都不会说人话。”

西弗勒斯没有接话。他在等。

但布莱克居然显露出一丝犹豫——这可太难得了。他踌躇了一会儿才迟疑着开口：“……雷古勒斯他…… **最后那些日子** 里……是什么样的？”

“信息平等，布莱克。既然你时隔十七年才问起你的弟弟，也许你应该把前因后果先和我说清楚。”

布莱克恼怒地瞪了他一眼。

“…….好吧好吧，”他最终嘟囔，“既然是你让哈利这么做的……这真他妈的诡异…….简单来说就是：前几天哈利把我拖到克利切面前，那孩子不知道搭错哪根神经，突然极其温和地向我家的家养小精灵询问我弟弟的往事。于是那小生物开始痛哭起来，然后我们得知了关于雷古勒斯的一切。“

**被黑魔王用完就扔的家养小精灵，因目睹领袖的真实面而绝望的年轻人，以及最终，那份以卵击石的勇气与决绝——**

“克利切说，雷古勒斯用假的挂坠盒换掉了伏地魔的那个，命令他带回家摧毁，然后……自己喝掉了那个石盆里的魔药……被……被拖到了水下……“

布莱克转述的故事基本符合西弗勒斯的预判，但他仍然久违地受触动：也许是相似命运引发的共鸣，也许他内心深处其实一直向往这份无畏——这种他以为可以用”格兰芬多式“来概括、事实上在自己学院也能熠熠生辉的勇敢与赤诚。

**”不要把什么都简单粗暴地归结于学院精神！“男孩不满地抬头，似乎没有意识到自己的双手仍攥着男人的长袍，”我说了，即使只有我一个人，我依然会选择信任你。“**

他可以怀揣希望吗？那种可能性存在吗？他是否也能拥有自己憧憬的勇气，而那孩子真的不会后悔？

布莱克的声音再次响起时，西弗勒斯才意识到他们俩同时沉默了很久。这个时隔十七年才恍然看清自己弟弟的兄长满脸憔悴——那两张曾经如此相似的年轻面孔其实都已不复存在。

“……你说的，信息平等，”布莱克叹了口气，“所以可以告诉我了吗，我弟弟他……最后……”

他说不下去了。

西弗勒斯思考片刻后缓缓开口：“我无法说出你想知道的细节——毕竟我和他并不熟。”

布莱克的肩膀慢慢垮了下去。

“但我至少可以明确地告诉你：雷古勒斯·布莱克从一开始就 **不一样** ；他有自己的理想，更有及时止损的勇气。他自始至终都没有背叛家族，他也绝对不会伤害他的家人；”

“布莱克，你和他 **的确** 流淌着 **相同的血液** 。”

这个男人猛地转身背对西弗勒斯，但他的肩膀在微微颤动。西弗勒斯尴尬又不自在，他不擅长这些，更他妈的不擅长面对 **布莱克** 的情绪崩溃。 **他们** ——西弗勒斯与那四个人，斯莱特林与格兰芬多，边缘群体与受欢迎的人；他们羞辱过自己，夺走过他珍视的人，但他也曾暗地里报复过他们，深陷泥沼并最终铸成大错；他们习惯了彼此仇视，年少的恶意在沾染鲜血后凝固成恨；结果呢，十几二十年过去，他们这批曾经的少年人有的死去，有的堕落，有的贫困潦倒，有的在监狱荒废大半人生，有的仍然苦苦挣扎于这操蛋的人世间——也许他们真正恨的，不过是对命运无能为力的自己。

“ **斯内普** 。”布莱克的声音突然传来，“谢了。”

西弗勒斯不敢动。许久后他才挤出一句：

“……省省吧，布莱克。 **这种话** 绝对不适合你我之间。”

布莱克嗤笑了一声，他转回身，神色已经恢复了往常的玩世不恭：“难得我们达成一致。没错，我脑子出问题了才说出刚刚那句。”

西弗勒斯慢慢放松，他绝对不想再面对一个向自己散发善意的布莱克了。

“……那孩子很神奇，是不是？”布莱克低声感慨，“他和詹姆长得一模一样，但他们的性格太不同了。”

“如果我理解为你在失望——”

“不！好吧，也许曾经有过一点……我总觉得哈利应该更爱冒险一些，有些时候他还是放不开——"

西弗勒斯翻了个白眼。

“——但我不会这么想了。这孩子身上有种不可思议的力量。”

 **是的** 。西弗勒斯在心里说， **“不可思议”。**

布莱克突然紧盯着他说：“哈利说他信任你——梅林知道我听到这话时眼睛睁得有多恐怖；月亮脸倒是接受得很坦然……那个老好人，哼…….鼻涕精，我不知道你玩了什么把戏，但既然邓布利多和哈利都如此义无反顾地选择信任你，你最好 **千万别** 辜负这份信任。”

看，这就是时限的第二个副作用——它会在你懈怠的时候突如而至，他人任何一句无心之语都仿佛意有所指提醒你： **别忘了，总会有那一天。**

西弗勒斯感到冷，他只听到自己凉薄的回应：“你没有资格让我承诺任何事。”

然后他甚至不敢看这个人——这个哈利同样在乎的男人脸上的表情。几乎是逃走般地，西弗勒斯转身离开了校长室。

**

如果等待时限到来前的日子如此煎熬，那么干脆提前终结这一切吧——当西弗勒斯看到自己办公室前徘徊的男孩时，他心中是这么想的。

哈利看到他，原本百无聊赖的神色亮起来：“你去哪了？我还以为你假期只会待在办公室。”

“……如果我没有记错日期，明天才是返校的日子。”

“哦，我是陪小天狼星来的，邓布利多有东西要交给他保管……难道你碰到他了？他告诉你雷古勒斯的事情了？”

西弗勒斯沉默着。哈利的情绪也慢慢低落：“是啊，雷古勒斯……你知道吗，小天狼星这几天一直把自己关在雷古勒斯的房间里，他说他茫然又愧疚，痛苦却不知所措——不仅是因为雷古勒斯最后的故事，更因为他不能原谅自己居然隔了这么久才得知这一切；他说多么可笑，他的弟弟活着时自己从来没有想过去了解他，雷古勒斯死后这么多年里他也一直愚蠢地相信一个自以为的事实。这太可悲了，是不是？“

**开口啊，打断他！告诉这男孩不要对着一个杀人犯倾诉一切，他也不过在愚蠢地相信一个自以为的事实——**

而哈利仍然沉浸在自己的独白中：“我真的想不明白……虽然我知道人人都会犯错，忏悔与改变值得尊重；但为什么人们总是在犯了错之后才后悔，为什么一开始要走上错误的道路；不仅是成不成为食死徒的问题，似乎所有人都一样。就像小天狼星，为什么我们总会错过一些人，为什么我们失去前不懂得珍惜？“

如此多的为什么，每一个也都曾声嘶力竭回荡在他无法入眠的黑夜里。西弗勒斯试图开口，他知道这是说出一切的最佳时期——这孩子开始了解所谓“人性复杂”与“命运无常”并产生疑惑，那么就将血淋淋的真相甩向他： **这就让你困惑了？试试这一个——你父母的死亡是我的罪。**

但是哈利啊， **不可思议** 的哈利。男孩自言自语般地说出这么一大段话后又摇摇头，依然稚气地叹口气说：“算了，先不说这些。我来是想把这个给你——”

一个纸袋被塞进西弗勒斯手里，“复活节巧克力蛋，蜂蜜公爵的节日限定。”

西弗勒斯在男孩期待的目光中默默打开纸袋，哈利笑眯眯催他：“快尝尝！虽然我觉得有点太甜了，不过也许很适合就着咖啡。”

男人僵硬地拿起一块巧克力，他震惊于自己居然如此听话。

“味道怎么样？”

“……”

甜蜜与苦涩，可可的芬芳与真相的腐臭，某个微弱的可能性与近在咫尺的未来。味觉神经或许失灵，或许和其他感官交错混合于是口齿也仿佛被冻住——

西弗勒斯绝望地意识到：他什么都说不出口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于咒语：  
> 恢复如初：Reparo，修复咒；  
> 愈合如初：Episkey，治愈咒。HBP里Tonks找到火车里的harry后治他鼻子用的；  
> 速速愈合：Vulnera Sanentur，神锋无影的解咒。  
> 解咒书里没有具体写名称，引用的是电影AR吟唱的咒语；  
> 第六部最后harry提到过自己还不会治愈咒，和本文之前有点冲突。所以私设修复咒和治愈咒归一起了，但治愈范围有限。


	7. Chapter 7

（二十）

男人独自坐在黑暗的房间里。

门外传来一个女人的声音：“……西弗勒斯，别忘了两小时后的会议。”

他没有回应。

沉默片刻后，纳西莎的低语再次响起：“西弗勒斯……谢谢你……”

尾音消失，一切归于寂静。

命运就他妈的是个婊子。刚刚过去的二十四小时能让日常直接跨向他所逃避的未来，以惊人到可笑的巧合将一切矛盾压缩在同一时段；命运也在时刻嘲讽他，因为一旦回过头复盘这一切，西弗勒斯才恍惚发现：所谓巧合、不过是自己一个个错误累计的必然。

好，那么来复盘这二十四小时——

**

日期：六月……随便哪一天吧，反正距离上次向哈利坦白失败过去了一个多月。这一个多月，西弗勒斯以令自己唾弃的懦弱沉浸在终点未知的祥和里，用无数借口麻痹自我—— **还有时间，没必要现在告诉那孩子真相** ；他眼睁睁地看着那双眼中的依赖与爱意逐渐加深，深知这有多危险未来割断这一切只会更痛苦，却沉溺于深情无法停止靠近；也许他自以为强大的自控力不过是个笑话，而命运绝对看清了这一点于是蛰伏着在关键时期给予他致命一击。

一切始于晚餐时间。西弗勒斯最近发明出一种折磨自己的新方法：坚持一分钟以上不去看哈利。通常这十分困难，因为他根本无法忽视对方炽热的目光；他只能强迫自己分散注意力，视线扫过斯莱特林的长桌，德拉科脸上压抑住的狂喜令他警惕起来。 **有什么会发生** ——他明明这么告诉自己了，也决定从此刻起留意德拉科的举动；但晚饭后，邓布利多突然敲开他办公室的门。

“哈利会和我去摧毁某个魂器，“老人穿着黑色的旅行斗篷，简短地吩咐，”这件魂器被毁后伏地魔一定会发觉。西弗勒斯…… **我们没有多少时间了** 。“

“哪一件？赫奇帕奇的杯子还是拉文克劳的冠冕？”

“都有可能，但我至少明确了它的藏身处。所以今晚我和哈利都会离开霍格沃茨……西弗勒斯，保护好大家。“

他其实还有很多想问的，比如——“魂器在哪？危不危险？哈利会不会受伤？”；或者——“一定要在今晚？我注意到德拉科不对劲，也许你该换一天。“；还有那永恒的未解之谜——“我今后到底如何确定，黑魔王的灵魂碎片只剩一个？”

但西弗勒斯没来得及开口，因为下一秒， **那件事** 突如而至——

——砰。

办公室的门被撞开，哈利冲了进来。

邓布利多的敏锐仿佛存在选择性，因为此刻，连西弗勒斯都看出这男孩苍白面容下翻涌的情绪，但这老人却仿佛没有注意到：“哈利，你来的正好，我们——”

“ **你。** ”哈利打断，紧紧盯着男人，声线颤抖，“ **是你把预言告诉了伏地魔。** ”

命运温柔又无情地宣布： **时间到。**

**愤怒，震惊，恐惧，困惑** ——西弗勒斯以为、自己早已习惯望向他的绿色眼眸里只有信任与爱，但到了这一刻他才发现，他其实更熟悉这男孩前五年对他的敌意，以至于他能在一瞬间辨认出那双瞳孔里久违的含义。

邓布利多想要插话，但男孩根本不给老人说话的机会：

“如果不是我刚刚撞到特里劳妮然后她告诉我这一切，你们—— **你们还要瞒我到什么时候？！难道我连我父母死去的真相都不配被告知？！！** ”

西弗勒斯想要移开目光，但他动不了。

“哈利，”邓布利多平静地说，“听我说，斯内普教授当年犯了一个严重的——”

“ **请你闭嘴！！先生！！** ”哈利吼出来，“我要听 **他** 解释！！”

**这样也好。** 理性慢条斯理地开口， **你不是无法自己坦白么，如此被诘问反而效果更好——你都没有拥有过，又谈何失去？**

”没什么好解释的。波特，你听到的就是事实。“

哈利用力咬住下唇，双拳紧握又松开：“……为什么？“

“……这很难理解吗？我是个食死徒，这些信息能让我获得黑魔王的青睐。”

“——而斯内普教授当时不可能知道预言具体指谁，”邓布利多试图安抚，“哈利，你不知道他有多么懊悔……"

”—— **懊悔？！他当然会懊悔！他应该懊悔！！** 他的告密导致我失去父母，导致我甚至还不会说话就被一个疯子盯上直到杀死我才肯罢休！！“哈利发出一声刺耳的冷笑，然后继续紧盯着男人，”但我只想知道：你有没有考虑过 **亲口** 告诉我这一切？“

西弗勒斯在钝痛中几乎要大笑起来。这男孩居然问他是否考虑过坦白？！就仿佛他这几个月的纠结像个笑话，仿佛他从未幻想过他们之间没有隐瞒、而自己终会被宽恕。

可他不能说出这一切。

“你想听到什么？”男人冷冰冰地回应，“波特，你浅薄的青春期大脑是否误解了我微不足道的愧疚？你以为你重要到能让我主动剖析自己的过去，甚至痛哭流涕恳请你的宽恕？还是说你误将我的懊悔当作 **某种回应** ——“

“——哦是吗？！“哈利低吼，身体微微前倾而颤抖，”所以我以为的一切——都他妈的 **只是** 负罪感？你是不是还要告诉我，如果不是因为你做过 **那种事** ，我的死活你根本不会在乎？”

**“主人，求求你……求你让那个女人活下来……预言针对的只是她的儿子，我恳请您不要让她和那个小畜生一起死去……”**

**黑魔王在大笑：“西弗勒斯，原来你还是个情种？不过还算自私，我喜欢。”**

**“你就不关心她丈夫和孩子的死活？他们尽可以死，只要你能得到你想要的？”** **邓布利多轻蔑地说，“你令我厌恶。”**

“没错，”西弗勒斯听到自己平静的声音，“就是这样。”

哈利慢慢站直。

“ **骗子。** ”男孩低声说。

然后他转向邓布利多：“先生，我在门口等你。”

他不再看西弗勒斯一眼，转身离开了办公室。

“……”

“……西弗勒斯——”

“ **滚** **……** "男人咬牙切齿，”给我……滚出去。“

老人叹了口气，缓缓走向门口又停住。

”西弗勒斯……他人的宽恕是一回事， **但你也需要原谅你自己** 。“

**

**为什么。** 二十四小时后的西弗勒斯在复盘到这里时问自己。为什么那两个人离开后，他却像个被击败的懦夫一样蜷缩在椅子上一动不动数小时——他明明可以继续盯着德拉科，如果他当时能推敲出漏洞然后做好防护，至少后续也不会接踵而至。

但是没有如果。事实就是：他一直呆呆地坐在漆黑的办公室里，耳边一遍遍回荡着那声“骗子”；他紧闭双眼也只能看到浸透失望与愤怒的绿色瞳孔——以爱为底色因为那还来不及消散，而这更让他痛苦。

西弗勒斯太累了。太累了。

但命运从来不仁慈，也绝不因为个体的苦楚而停止推进。临近午夜时分，门外突然喧嚣起来，一声尖锐的呐喊终于将西弗勒斯的心神固定住——

“城堡里有食死徒！”

是弗立维的声音。紧接着，这位一贯待他不错的小个子老先生冲进他的办公室，气喘吁吁地说：“西弗勒斯……你必须和我一起回去帮忙！食死徒不知道为什么进城堡了——”

 **梅林啊梅林，** 西弗勒斯冷笑， **一定要这样？就根本不给他喘息的机会？**

他举起魔杖，在弗立维困惑的目光中冷冰冰地念道：“ **昏昏倒地** 。”

他看着弗立维摔倒心中却没有丝毫歉意；他走出办公室碰上满脸惊慌的格兰杰和洛夫古德，面无表情说弗立维教授瘫倒了你们应该去看看而我会去帮助迎战食死徒；他顺着大理石楼梯上楼来到走廊，无视和食死徒战斗的教授、傲罗甚至自己的学生们：隆巴顿，尼法朵拉，血肉模糊的那个似乎是比尔·韦斯莱；他听到卢平冲他喊“他们全都去塔楼了”于是穿过食死徒的魔障——当然，这是黑魔法所以 **只有他** 可以穿过——然后奔向塔楼；他一步步踩着楼梯仿佛将自己在这所学校的十几年踩在脚下——孩子们的喧嚣，其他教授亲切的那声西弗勒斯，以及无数个清晨里、他能心无杂念眺望的日出；然后他撞开门，视线扫过四个食死徒以及中央的德拉科。而 **那个人** ——那个几小时前对他说“ **你需要原谅你自己** ”的老人虚弱地靠在墙壁上，魔杖在地上，右手依然焦黑，之前完好的左手不知为何也被烫伤得很严重。

邓布利多望向他，轻声说：“西弗勒斯……”

他走上前，猛地推开德拉科，黑色眼睛与蓝色眼睛对视。

“ **哈利不在这里，** ”老人脑海中的声音直接传递过来，” **所以放心，他不会看到这一切。** “

这算什么？最后的一点怜悯么？可事到如今，那男孩目不目睹这一切又有什么意义？

“西弗勒斯……请求你……"

他举起魔杖，脑海里却闪现某个很小的片段——那孩子的十六岁生日夜，老人温和地劝说自己：西弗勒斯，你该尝尝哈利的生日蛋糕。

“ **阿瓦达索命！** ”

**

男人独自坐在黑暗的房间里。

 **复盘结束。** 就是这样了——巧合也好，失误也罢，总之最初的选择已决定他的命运。宿命即意味着没有什么能逆转人生的走向，正如无数岔路口终将汇聚成一条道路：这条看不见光明的黑暗之路。

他转动僵硬的脖子，百无聊赖地扫视了一眼房间——卢修斯的品味一向让他不敢恭维，但纳西莎还算体贴，将他安置在一个足够安静的角落，和大部分他所谓“同僚们“远远隔开。

她 **当然** 应该对他体贴，西弗勒斯恶毒地想，毕竟他替她的乖宝宝收拾了一学期烂摊子。

门外传来嬉笑欢呼—— **一群蠢货** ，他们以为邓布利多的死就足够让黑魔王心满意足了？他们真的相信能在自己主人的手中苟且偷生到永远？

 **魂器** ，几小时前那两个人去寻找的魂器。他们找到了吗？毁灭了吗？邓布利多被烫伤的左手是否和这有关？黑魔王多久会得知自己的保命道具早已被人攻破？他会采取什么措施？还有——

 **哈利。哈利。哈利** ——那男孩现在怎么样了？他在哪？他安全回到霍格沃茨了吗？他受伤了吗？啊，他现在一定得知了一切：那导致他父母死去的杀人凶手毫不意外地将匕首捅向信任他的老人；男孩是否完全醒悟，继而后悔甚至憎恨那个男人，就像憎恨黑魔王一样？

西弗勒斯将手伸进长袍的口袋，手指触碰到什么而顿住；他犹豫片刻后还是谨慎地施咒将门锁加固，然后小心地掏出，屏住呼吸注视眼前的纸张：

是从那本《高级魔药制作》上撕下的一页，角落里字迹不同的两个名字仍静静地靠在一起。

有这么一个鲜为人知的咒语，几个世纪前的巫师们利用它来实施窃听。其实原理简单到拙劣：同源物体被分成不同部分时，施咒人可以仅凭手中的部分听到另一部分所在地的声音；这个咒语优点和缺点同样突出——通常来说声音只会被施咒者听见，这保证了信息的机密性；但另一方面，它的窃听范围过于局限，只能接收到以那件物品为中心直径五米内的动静，并且完全依附于静物所以缺乏灵活性。于是之后的巫师纷纷放弃这个颇为鸡肋的咒语，改用其他更便捷强大的魔法道具。

西弗勒斯知道这非常不妥，但他对自己说：我只确认一下那孩子是否安全，是否受伤，是否回到这课本老实待着的格兰芬多寝室。

于是他默念咒语——

**

起初，西弗勒斯听不到任何动静。

这很不寻常，按照他的猜测，课本只可能被放在哈利的寝室或者格兰芬多休息室里，而这个时间：晚上八点，通常是青少年三五成群叽叽喳喳的时候；即使听不到自己想听见的那个人的声音，至少也会有周围的喧闹声传来。

又隔了几秒他才意识到，其实一直有一个微弱的背景音，某个人安静的呼吸声。

然后他听到远远响起庞弗雷严厉又无可奈何的吩咐： **“你们的朋友不需要每隔一小时就来看一下；他伤得不重，只是有些轻微烫伤。”**

 **“但他看起来很不对劲，”** 格兰杰在说话， **“拜托，我们只是想和他聊聊。”**

庞弗雷叹了口气。

脚步声靠近，被放大的是韦斯莱的声音： **“嘿，伙计，你怎么样？”**

无声持续几秒后，终于传来哈利疲惫的声线： **“我真的没事** **……** **罗恩，赫敏，谢谢你们来看我，但是拜托——我现在只想一个人待一会儿。”**

西弗勒斯想象另外两个人互相对视一眼，然后格兰杰有些犹豫地开口： **“哈利** **……** **我知道你很难受** **……** **邓布利多他** **……"**

 **"** **是啊，“** 韦斯莱的声音听上去仍然在震惊， **”我他妈的还是不敢相信** **……** **邓布利多怎么会被斯内普——“**

 **不。** 西弗勒斯想停止了，他没法接受这个——他没法直面哈利诉说对他的憎恨。

“ **……我想我说过很多次了，** ”哈利的声音变得冷淡，“ **没有人直接目击邓布利多是被谁杀死的** 。”

西弗勒斯愣住。

“ **……** **哈利，你必须接受这一切，** ”格兰杰的声音带着独属于她的冷静与不容置疑，“ **弗立维教授说，当时斯内普攻击了他；从邓布利多的遗体上检测出的阿瓦达索命咒来自斯内普的魔杖；更何况事实就在眼前：斯内普和食死徒一起逃走了。** ”

非常严谨。西弗勒斯想象不出还有什么推翻这一切的理由。

“ **我们都曾信任过斯内普，** ”格兰杰的声音柔和下来，“ **我知道你更是如此** **……但是你不能包庇——** ”

“ **包庇？！！** ”哈利冷笑着，声音变得尖刻无比，“ **我包庇他？不，你们根本不了解我和他到底是怎么一回事；事实上我现在愤怒极了——我痛恨伏地魔赋予我这样的命运，我生邓布利多的气因为他居然会这样死去而我他妈的却什么都不知道；我更想狠狠揍那个人——他妈的斯内普！！我告诉了他一切，结果他连某些真相都不敢主动告诉我！！** “

“ **我在他们大人眼里就这么不可靠？就只是个会乱发脾气的小孩子所以连被告知基本信息的权利都没有？但我他妈的还得当什么破救世主！！我连自己的命运都选择不了却依然想拯救他，而他居然跟我说他不在乎我的死活？！！！** ”

“ **嘿哈利——** ”韦斯莱试图安抚，“ **冷静** **……** **我们明白——** ”

“ **不。** ”哈利激动的音量突然降下来，“ **你们不明白。** “

门锁突然被转动，西弗勒斯警惕地望向门口。

“斯内普，”呵，是那个总想和他争夺黑魔王偏爱的亚克斯利，“快开门！该去开会了，主人马上就到。”

西弗勒斯没有理睬，他专注于那男孩的声音。

“ **……** **我不在乎是谁攻击了弗立维那个阿瓦达索命咒又是来自谁的魔杖；我也不知道邓布利多到底策划了什么又隐瞒了什么；我依然生斯内普的气但和这一切是两码事——我只相信一点，并且我用我的人格来担保：**

**“如今的西弗勒斯·斯内普绝对不是一个杀人犯。”**

西弗勒斯默默关闭窃听咒，细致地将那页纸折起然后施了个隐蔽咒语，将它置于长袍衣襟最内侧靠近心脏的位置。

 **够了。** 他想。 **有这句话就足够了。**

房门外的亚克斯利显然在不耐烦，他开始锤击房门并大喊：“斯内普！你他妈的关在房间里玩什么把戏？别以为你杀了个老东西主人就会高看你——”

房门啪地一下打在他的脸上，亚克斯利痛呼一声咒骂起来。

“——而你，亲爱的亚克斯利，”西弗勒斯走出房间，慢条斯理地说道，“你数过自己杀了多少个老东西小东西吗？哦，我忘了，你连数数都不在行，否则每次例会你也不会妄图坐在主人右手边的第一个位置——毕竟那将是 **我的** 座位。“

他微笑着无视亚克斯利的污言秽语，堪称礼节性地做了个手势：“现在，闭上你臭烘烘的嘴巴；主人在等着我们呢。”

他藏起某道重新燃起的烛光，向黑暗走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章原作部分分别取自混血王子chap 25、27、28；死亡圣器chap 33  
> *窃听咒瞎编的。另外，窃听变态又违法，大家不要学。


	8. Chapter 8

（二十一）

“ **如今的西弗勒斯·斯内普绝对不是一个杀人犯。** ”

西弗勒斯常常会模拟一种可能性：如果他没有听到哈利的这句话，或者干脆更决绝一些——如果他与哈利始终延续着前五年的恶劣关系，从来没有过了解与靠近，彼此仇视然后走到现在这种境况，他会依靠什么忍受现实？

神奇的是，只是思考这种可能性就能给予他慰藉。因为他会庆幸：比起那种地狱，此刻的他好歹藏着一个奇迹：那种义无反顾、抛开一切只针对他灵魂本身的信任居然存在。

但慰藉是主观的，只是让命运的承受者看开些罢了；生活本身的残酷永远无法改变。就像即使那男孩说“我信任斯内普”，他与他依然是两条必须平行的直线：哈利需要去毁灭剩余的魂器，而他需要蛰伏在黑魔王身边，伺机等待一个破绽。

每一天都是煎熬。他必须目睹无辜的人们在自己面前死去而他什么都做不了——凯瑞迪·布巴吉，这个在霍格沃茨教了很多年麻瓜研究课的女人颤抖着对他说“西弗勒斯求求你救我”，他回忆起教职工会议上偶尔几次她递给自己的茶杯和几颗太妃糖，却只能眼睁睁看着一道绿光后那具身体像个破娃娃一样落到地上；

为了避免黑魔王重新生疑，他必须透露那男孩从女贞路离开的确切日期；用复方汤剂伪造多个哈利迷惑食死徒虽然是个好方法但他仍然胆战心惊，于是在七个相同的身影里他一眼认出真实的那个然后悄悄跟上，却不得不看到那孩子的猫头鹰被自己的同伙乱咒击中；他听到哈利痛苦的哭喊自己也仿佛心如刀割，却只能拉起斗篷对着那个不可饶恕的刽子手默念“神锋无影”然后错过再看一眼那孩子的机会；

几天后，7月31日——西弗勒斯独自烤了一个蛋糕又扔进垃圾桶。

还有呢。

黑魔王的残忍不仅仅是对生命的漠视。这个人非常可怕的一点：他的三观是扭曲的，对待很多事物也抱有一种恶毒的戏谑。有些时候他的奖赏也许只是换一种方式的折磨——比如委派西弗勒斯作为新任霍格沃茨校长。

没错， **折磨** 。恶魔将西弗勒斯最熟悉又最安心的场所变成集中营，将这个男人积攒十几年收获的一点点善意颠覆以此戳他的脊梁骨，仿佛觉得其他教授向自己的手下露出敌意再有趣不过；西弗勒斯冷眼看着一个个十几岁的孩子面向他时眼中的恨与惧，早已习惯的喧嚣嬉闹变成无声的恐惧甚至是遭受钻心咒时凄厉的尖叫，所能做的也不过是掩饰着从卡罗兄妹手上多揽过一些禁闭，让那些孩子在禁林里劳动以此躲避更残忍的惩罚。

米勒娃轻蔑地看着自己：”我实在不明白波特为什么 **还** 说信任你， **校长。** **”**

西弗勒斯在内心苦笑：有一个人信任他。也 **只有** 一个人信任他。

但还有什么好奢望的？他在这场战争里担任的角色意味着：其实本就不该有人信任自己。

**

战争最不缺的就是个体的苦难，所以西弗勒斯很少将时间浪费在自怜中——他还有必须做的事情。

“——所以你们那天找到的是赫奇帕奇的金杯。”某一晚，西弗勒斯对着校长室里邓布利多的肖像总结。

“没错……我们去了莱斯特兰奇家的金库。如此看来，汤姆选择隐藏魂器的方式还真是缺乏新意，尽管那头看守金库的火龙的确有点危险……“

西弗勒斯注视着画像中的老人。多么不可思议啊，自己明明亲手终结了这个人的生命，但被画笔封锁住的生前记忆与思维模式仿佛赋予人类永恒的灵魂——即使那只是在生者眼中的永生。

但西弗勒斯居然久违地感到一丝安心，他忍不住嘲讽：“ **’缺乏新意‘** ？邓布利多，如果我没记错，你花了大半学期才找到这个魂器，而剩下的冠冕依然毫无线索，更不用说那条蛇——这是最棘手的一个了。”

邓布利多叹了口气：“所以我之前就说，我们的时间不多了……其实我很惊讶，古灵阁的妖精居然隔了几个月才敢把消息通知给贝拉，也许那一晚我的潜入策略还算成功——”

“——以及官僚主义不仅扎根于人类社会，对妖精也同样适用。”西弗勒斯哼了一声，“但无论如何，黑魔王肯定得知自己的秘密已经暴露。我注意到他为纳吉尼设置了一个魔法保护空间，一般人根本无法接触所以又该如何除掉这个魂器？”

老人沉思片刻后温和地说：”……西弗勒斯，你的任务已经很重了，别再让哈利的工作占据你辛苦的大脑；让我们相信凤凰社的其他伙伴会帮助哈利完成这一切吧。“

“所以你还是不肯告诉我，我如何确定所有的魂器都已消失？”

“我还是相同的回答：到那时你自然会知道的。”

西弗勒斯眯起双眼，谨慎地说出接下来这句问话的每一个字：“……邓布利多，魂器…… **的确只有六个** ，对吧？”

“ **——嘘** ！”邓布利多打断他，“有人来了。”

门外响起阿莱克托·卡罗令人作呕的扭捏声线：“校长，你在办公室吗？“

西弗勒斯打开门，这个女人盯着他继续说：“我不得不注意到你又揽去了这周该归我管的学生禁闭……别这么自私，也让我们也享受一下折磨这群小崽子——”

“需要我提醒你谁才是校长吗？如果你对我的管理模式有异议，大可直接和主人诉苦——不过我好心提醒你，那位大人宝贵的时间可不是浪费在管理一群兔崽子过家家上的。”

然后他无视对面嫉恨到扭曲的面孔，砰地一声关上门；再回过头时，肖像上的老人已经不见了。

 **混蛋** 。西弗勒斯暗骂。一个他绝对不希望成真的猜测落在了他的脑子中。

**

思念又是另一回事。

西弗勒斯痛恨自我怜惜，但他发了疯般地想念那个男孩。每一头相似的黑发都会让他愣住，每一双相同色彩却远比不上那一双的眼睛都在唤起记忆中的注视；欲望曾让他羞耻，但他居然开始期待梦境，因为只有在虚幻中他才能毫无顾忌和那个人在一起做 **任何事** ——柔情或者暴戾，男孩炽热的目光与愤怒的敌意交织，他渴望拥抱他，亲吻他，轻抚他的眼眸和碎发；他同样克制不住想撕碎他，掰断他，让他在自己手中颤抖并承受他的怒吼—— **你真的相信我不在乎你的死活？！我他妈的愿意为你付出一切！**

那页纸。那张用来窃听的纸张是一个救赎更是潘多拉的魔盒；这种行为危险至极并且丝毫不尊重那孩子的隐私—— **但那又怎样** ？他 **必须** 听到哈利的声音。至少他应该庆幸，虽然哈利和他的伙伴从霍格沃茨退学，但男孩依然没有抛弃自己的学习用品：那本魔药课本一直静静地待在韦斯莱家的某个房间里；即使他只能听到在这一小片区域里发生的对话，那也足够让他推断出哈利的心理状况和任务完成的情况。

让他担忧的是，哈利 **的确** 不太对劲——西弗勒斯不敢去思考，这种“不太对劲”的源头是否正是自己。

某一天，他听到卢平和哈利的谈话。

“ **哈利，需要聊聊吗？** ”

“ **……** **怎么，莱姆斯，** ”西弗勒斯震惊地发现，这孩子的语气居然尖酸到陌生，“ **今天轮到你来对我心理治疗了？** ”

“ **你知道我们的本意都只是想帮助你** ，”卢平温和地回答，丝毫不在意男孩话语中的敌意，“ **我记得赫敏和罗恩说过：你们还有邓布利多的任务要完成；可你现在的状态非常不适合——** ”

“ **呵，邓布利多的任务！** ”男孩冷笑，“ **我连他到底在计划什么都不清楚；有些时候我会想，也许我根本就不了解邓布利多——** ”

“ **邓布利多关心你，你明白的；何况他的遗嘱——他不是留给你们一些东西吗，也许他计划的线索就藏在那里面** **……** "

" **一个我怎么都打不开的金色飞贼，一小瓶凤凰的眼泪，以及一本童话书？那他太高估我的智商了。** “

“ **那么我们来谈谈西弗勒斯那件事。** ”

西弗勒斯怔住，他感到左部胸腔被撞击到隐隐疼痛。

“ **梅林在上，不要每个人都来教训我——** ”

“ **不，哈利，我不是来试图说服你西弗勒斯是个杀人犯；我明白你重复了多少遍自己信任那个男人。** ”

哈利沉默着。

莱姆斯·卢平——这个狼人的声线有种不可思议的温吞感，西弗勒斯从学生时代就讨厌这种对谁都很温和的滥好人；但他也清楚，卢平本性绝对不是一个没有主见的人——他只是缺乏一点决断力和残忍罢了。

“ **哈利，我其实比你想象的更懂你此刻的心情；毕竟十七年前，所有人也都曾说小天狼星是泄密的那个人。** ”

男孩泄露出一声哽咽。

“ **孩子** **……** **你比我勇敢得多。我明明清楚大脚板绝不是那样的人，但我依然在彷徨与猜忌中摇摆十几年；我既没有隔断过往视他为敌人的决心，却又始终被某个可能性折磨：也许我错看他了呢，也许他改变了呢？** “

“ **不要这么说，** ”哈利的声音恢复以往的柔软，他依然善良，“ **事实证明你没有看错他。** ”

卢平苦笑一声：“ **纯粹的信任太难得了。哈利，我羡慕并敬佩你这种为了一个人站在所有人对立面的勇气；我不知道西弗勒斯到底是怎样的人，也许存在你强调的那种可能：这一切都是邓布利多的策划而西弗勒斯必须潜入敌人阵营——** “

“ **——那你们怎么还和斯内普切断一切联系？也许他能提供更多的敌人情报！** ”

“ **那你有没有考虑过，如果西弗勒斯真的是我们这边的人，一点点不谨慎导致他的真实身份被伏地魔发现将会怎样？** ”

哈利没有回答。

“ **哈利，我并不是在指责你；即使你的信任能证明这个男人的品性，但千万别忘了——这是战争；也许对西弗勒斯而言，他的角色意味着他只能一个人战斗。** ”

“ **……** **所以，为了救他，我必须杀死伏地魔。** ”男孩一字一句地总结。

“ **是我们，孩子——我们必须打败伏地魔；不要让责任压垮你。我们都有各自的任务；至于西弗勒斯，你当然可以继续选择信任他，但你也得相信：他的能力足够让他独自面对一切。** ”

西弗勒斯决定，如果还有机会见到卢平，他会免费提供给狼人两年份的狼毒药剂。

**

几天后，哈利和他两位伙伴之间的争吵引起西弗勒斯的注意。

“ **哈利！** ”格兰杰的声音听上去很严厉，“ **我们必须去找魂器！你现在有点魔怔了，难道你真的相信存在圣——** ”

“ **不要告诉我应该做什么，赫敏！** ”哈利不耐烦地说，“ **既然邓布利多把那本童话书留给了你，我也把我知道的都说了，也许这就是解决这一切的正确方向呢？** ”

“ **正确的方向是先找到魂器！可你一天到晚都在打听一根魔杖的消息！** ”

魔杖？西弗勒斯皱起眉。他意识到那个老人向自己隐瞒的可能太多了一点。

“ **但神秘人也在找那根魔杖不是吗？** ”韦斯莱插嘴，“ **哈利只是想拥有对抗神秘人的强大力量。** ”

“ **谢了，罗恩。** ”

“ **哦得了吧。哈利，你的想法在变得狭隘，力量并不是对抗神秘人的唯一途径——** ”

“ **是我狭隘还是你狭隘？** ”哈利不客气地说，而韦斯莱不满意地嚷起来：“ **嘿！说话注意点伙计；赫敏，你也先冷静点** **……** “

哈利沉默了一会儿，突然开口：“ **这样吧，我们去找失踪的同学们，食死徒也许会把抓到的人都关在了一起，说不定我们还能找到那个魔杖制作人奥利凡德。** “

“ **……** **哈利，你还是挂念着——** ”

“ **我觉得可以，** ”韦斯莱和稀泥，“ **赫敏，反正魂器就剩两个了，咱们先把处于危险的人们救出来不也挺好的吗？你不是也很担心卢娜和迪安么？** ”

西弗勒斯猛然起身。这群莽撞的小格兰芬多企图从食死徒手中救人？！他必须做点什么，他应该守在马尔福庄园的地牢或者——

“——西弗勒斯，”背后的肖像缓缓开口，仿佛洞察这个男人所有想法，“你有你自己的工作；你保护不了他一辈子。“

男人颓唐地跌坐进椅子，用手捂住了眼睛。

**

他还是应该介入的。

西弗勒斯在彷徨不安中等待了几天，终于等到那个房间重新传来声音。

“ **是我的错。** ”

“ **别这么说，哈利。** “西弗勒斯辨认了一会才确定是洛夫古德的声音；至少他们的营救行动还算成功？

“ **可如果不是为了救我，多比他也不会——** ”

“ **谁也没法预料事情如何发展。多比为了救他所爱的人牺牲，他的死亡不是毫无意义的。** ”

那个家养小精灵死了。

西弗勒斯震惊地意识到自己在痛苦，因为他能想象哈利的悲恸；他想起那孩子曾对他说”多比不是我的奴隶“时闪烁的眼神——不。不！这孩子不应该承受这些。

“ **……** **我想赫敏说的对** ，”哈利低声说，“ **我之前变得狭隘。我把绝对的力量看得太重而忽视了最重要的东西。** ”

“ **追求力量没有错。哈利，你也远没有到需要忏悔的程度；你只是稍微迷失了一会儿** 。”

哈利沉默几秒后慢慢说道：“ **所以——我要做的不是杀死某个对象，不是拯救某一个人，而是拯救所有人。** ”

西弗勒斯听到一声咔嚓，类似某种机关打开的轻响。

“ **这是什么？** ”

“ **我** **-** **我不知道为什么它突然——这是邓布利多留给我的金色飞贼，我尝试了很多话都没法让它打开** **……** "

“ **看上去里面有东西。** ”

窸窸窣窣传来羊皮纸摩擦的声音，西弗勒斯皱眉，难道邓布利多给那男孩留了封信？

“ **卢娜，** ”哈利突然开口，“ **先** **……** **先让我一个人读完这些好么？我觉得邓布利多是想单独告诉我一些信息** **……** "

“ **当然，请便，有事叫我。** “

房间安静下来，但西弗勒斯觉察到，渐渐地那男孩的呼吸声急促起来，某一个瞬间他甚至能从呼吸频率里辨认出狂喜与激动；但是随着又一阵纸张抖动的轻响，哈利的呼吸似乎暂停了几秒；然后他听到几声微微颤抖的深呼吸，片刻后，男孩发出一声轻微的抽泣。

这是西弗勒斯听到的最后动静。因为接下来的几天里，那房间再也没有传来任何声音。

**

超出预期的改变突然降临。

这段时间西弗勒斯一直心神不宁。他讨厌透了未知——哈利去哪了？邓布利多给他的信上写了什么？他和凤凰社的人们最近在忙些什么？

另一方面，形势在收紧，食死徒们开始躁动；黑魔王冷漠的面容下似乎也隐藏着不安，某一天，他命令自己：“西弗勒斯，我认为那男孩会设法潜入城堡。一旦你发现哈利波特，立刻通知我。”

因为剩下的魂器吗？如果说黑魔王终于意识到自己的灵魂碎片所剩无几，这个警告是否代表冠冕就隐藏在学校里？ **思考** ，他需要思考；但还有 **那条蛇** ——如何进入那个魔法笼子？如何杀死？几个尚不成熟的策略在他心中形成；但首先，他得找到武器。

这一天晚上，西弗勒斯甩开卡罗兄妹，确认无人跟踪后往密室方向走去。他已经察觉空气中蓄势待发的焦灼气息，也假装没有看到学生们压抑住的鼓舞与热切，还有其他教授们——他不明白，为什么米勒娃突然用一种悲切又欣慰的眼神看着他，就仿佛她终于相信——

 **不，这不可能。** 西弗勒斯站在密室门口阻止自己想下去。 **邓布利多不会做这种傻事** ：只能栖居于黑暗的人怎么能在战争结束前揭开面纱，这种失误根本就不可能是那个老人会——

“ **真巧啊，鼻涕精** 。”

西弗勒斯被吓到。他睁大了眼，看着从密室门内走出一个绝不该出现在这的男人。

布莱克似乎发觉对面男人震惊的表情十分有趣，他掂了掂手中两根弯曲的毒牙，而这使西弗勒斯迅速回神并掏出魔杖指着他：“布莱克，我不知道该赞扬你的勇气还是嘲笑你的愚蠢，黑魔王早就想利用你来牵制波特，没想到你自己主动送上门来——”

出乎他预料，布莱克露出一个古怪的表情：类似于憋笑和无可奈何。

“……你演这么久就不累么？”布莱克叹口气，上前一步仿佛毫不在意对准他的杖尖，用另一只手重重拍了一下西弗勒斯的肩膀，“还算行吧，虽然确实有点辛苦；不过大家都不容易。”

西弗勒斯完全听不懂，但这缺乏逻辑的疯言疯语倒像是在佐证某个绝不应该存在的失误。

”接着！“

一只毒牙被抛过来，西弗勒斯难得手忙脚乱。布莱克错身走开，拿着另一只毒牙的手在空中随便挥了两下，留下一句：“如果我是你，现在就赶紧回办公室去。”然后化身成那条脏兮兮的大狗跑远了。

西弗勒斯的心狂跳起来。

他几乎是屏住呼吸快步走回校长办公室，门口的石兽问：“口令？”

他默念了三声梅林在上，然后小声回答：“ **邓布利多是混蛋。** ”

石兽滑到一边，露出螺旋楼梯。

他走进房间，环顾四周——没有人。

西弗勒斯想大声嘲笑自己： **你以为你会看见——**

“ **虽然我想说，你的口令取得很糟糕；但很不幸，我没想到自己第一遍就猜对了。** ”

哈利拉下隐形衣，板着脸出现在他的面前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后几章又名《战争时期的爱情》或者《窃听风云》或者《拯救大兵斯内普》。  
> 以及我对爽文的定义：主角受尽苦难与误解终被所有人了解与接纳的过程（并且还活着）；  
> 结论：我这篇是爽文【大言不惭


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *反正就，终于亲了。

（二十二）

尽管羞于承认，但有一瞬间，西弗勒斯以为这是某个梦境里的场景——男孩披着隐形衣在深夜潜入他的办公室，极力绷紧面容但闪烁的目光依然如旧；梦境里，他会扯住这个人的衣襟将他们的距离缩短至最近，让那双绿色瞳孔被他一个人占据。

但他知道，此刻不是那些荒唐的梦。眼前这个哈利和几个月前不一样了：十六七岁的少年每一天都在成长——他更高了，原本纤细的骨架变得挺拔结实但身形依然瘦削；他秀气的下颚更加坚毅并赋予整张面孔一种果断感，稚气尚未完全脱离但另一幅面貌已经占主导；他开始成为一个男人，而这种改变绝不仅仅是年龄叠加就能决定的。

哈利将隐形衣轻轻放在一边，抱着手臂瞥了一眼被冻住的男人：“怎么？一见到我， **负罪感** 就让你变成哑巴了？”

**啊，这孩子还在生他的气。**

哈利没有理睬他，径直走到办公桌前，抬头盯着那张肖像——不知为何，邓布利多再次消失了。

西弗勒斯谨慎地一步步挪到男孩身后一米的位置。他想说些什么又觉得语言过于无力，想靠近一些又生怕被推开，一些猜测仍让他煎熬——邓布利多给这孩子安排的、是否是某个他无法接受的结局？

哈利突然开口：“他去哪了？我才和他说过话。”

西弗勒斯尝试了三次才成功发出声音：“……没人知道。毕竟邓布利多喜欢到处跑。”

哈利没忍住发出一声嗤笑，但他很快掐断了：“生前死后一个样，是吧。”

西弗勒斯不敢回答。

男孩叹息一声，转过身凝视男人。

“时间不多，所以我长话短说了；不要试图打断我。”

这种成年人式的果决让西弗勒斯新奇，但他等待男孩继续说下去。

“首先，我学会大脑封闭术了，所以你不必担心伏地魔侵入我的脑子看到这一切。“

“……祝贺你。”

哈利哼了一声，咬住嘴唇又慢慢松开：“是在…… **那天晚上** 学会的。”

他们都清楚是哪一晚。

“邓布利多留给我一个金色飞贼，里面有一封信，内容总结成一句话就是： **西弗勒斯·斯内普忠于邓布利多，为了保护哈利·波特愿意付出一切，这个男人值得信任。** ”

西弗勒斯僵住，他感到血液冲上两颊——那件隐形衣离他多远？他现在冲过去披上还来不来得及？

他勉强挤出几个字：“这……这不可能……一切还没有结束，邓布利多不可能主动说出——”

“—— **快结束了** ，”男孩低声打断他，“而且你放心，目前只有凤凰社最核心的一批人知道你的真实身份，一切结束后 **他们** 都会为你作证；但现在最关键的不是这个，听好了：那个人想要杀你，你必须赶紧离开。”

“……我自认为自己的保密工作还算完美无缺。”

“这和你做成什么样没关系！”哈利不耐烦地说，“不管是否暴露你都会死——因为他认为是你杀了邓布利多！”

西弗勒斯皱起眉：“我不明白。”

“魔杖——伏地魔想要邓布利多的魔杖。那根魔杖的力量已经随着邓布利多的逝去消亡，但那个人不这么认为！我知道他想杀了你以此成为魔杖的新主人——”

西弗勒斯感到头痛。这男孩的语言逻辑能力在这种时候实在碍事：“波特，你先冷静，我需要重新梳理——”

“他妈的梅林在上！你不明白吗？！我读到伏地魔的思想了！他已经决定要杀掉你！！别管细节了，你需要赶紧 **躲** 起来！！“

西弗勒斯眯起眼睛。

“‘ **躲** ’？”他轻声重复，“波特，你让我像一个懦夫一样从战场上逃离？为了一个我还不清楚的理由而把 **你** 和其他所有人丢给敌人？别开玩笑了，我的任务还没结束。现在，你先把那根魔杖的情况——”

“ **任务** ？”哈利冷笑，“邓布利多是不是还和你说，让你最后杀掉伏地魔？那么很抱歉，也许他漏算了这一点——从你答应主动终结邓布利多的生命那一刻起，在伏地魔心中你就必死无疑！答应我，先躲起来好么？ **等我了结这一切** ——“

西弗勒斯粗暴地拽住男孩的衣领将他扯近，从放大的绿色瞳孔里看到自己的倒影——怒火让他的面容扭曲，男人一个字一个字地说：“千万，别想着，你 **一个人** 了结一切。”

男孩紧紧盯着他，低声咒骂：“ **你个混蛋** 。”

他和他靠得很近——非常近，是梦境中的距离；他们都在愤怒，因为怀有一个相同的理由；其实炽烈的情感在某种意义上是相通的，当爱意驱使怒火，愤怒在骤然碰撞的吐息中升腾成某种引力；于是无人能分清，究竟是谁先选择了继续下去——

 **战争。** 西弗勒斯从这个吻里首先感受到战争的气息。那是他们共同的痛处，是死亡，泪水，无能为力与不得不前进；他们同样笨拙，苦涩的津液交换中混杂了血的铁锈， **谁咬伤了谁？** 那并不重要，因为咬噬的同时他们也在互相舔舐伤口； **我害怕吗？** 西弗勒斯问自己，亲密行为是一种自我揭露，他在邀请一个人共享自己的僵硬与无助，羞耻又使他渴望在这个人身上找到类似的自我保护； **谁不畏惧死亡？** 畏惧让爱意成为负担，但爱又让他们不得不勇敢——于是这个吻既象征绝望，又的确是救赎。

西弗勒斯想要哭泣又感到窒息；于是他推开了男孩。

肢体接触能构筑一个只属于两个人的世界，那么拉开距离后呢？西弗勒斯看到哈利嘴唇上渗出鲜血的伤口，自己的舌尖也有一个相似形状的口子隐隐作痛；他曾幻想那双绿色的眼睛在 **这种时候** 是怎样的，但现实永远比虚幻深刻——湿润的瞳孔里迷醉与彷徨交织，炽热的深情和无解的悲切使那道目光如此复杂；但人性之所以迷人不正因为无法参透么？血液仍然滚烫，咽喉处的撕裂感是饥渴还是欲望？ **不，不该是现在。** 西弗勒斯慌乱中拿起桌上的茶杯猛灌了一大口。

哈利仍然用那种悲切的目光盯着他，然后轻轻笑起来：“我们选了个糟透了的时机做这种事。”

西弗勒斯无措又窘迫，他避开眼神接触胡乱应答：“……我-我以为……你应该还在生我的气——”

“ **我的确还生你的气，但我无法不爱你。** ”

西弗勒斯的动作完全顿住，他克制不住重新望向那双眼睛——勇气，他想到邓布利多说的 **爱的勇气** ；他第一次意识到，其实承受他人的爱意同样需要勇气，因为这份爱过于纯粹以至于让被爱的人惶恐：我值得吗？我还得起吗？这份爱在自己身上又能停留多久？

但给予者永远比他勇敢。哈利继续说了下去——

“我曾害怕会后悔，但后来我发现，我更怕自己 **不再有机会** 说出这些。于是我现在向你重申：我埋怨过你的过去，我恨你对我的不坦诚，我尊重你的忏悔，我崇拜你独自战斗的无畏，我信任你心中的光明—— **我更爱你** 。所以我决定爱你的 **一切** ，包括你曾经的错误。是的，对于 **那件事** 我选择宽恕你；我也很早就说过——我 **永远** 不会后悔信任与爱你。”

这一刻，西弗勒斯居然痛恨自己的理性，因为那削弱了他对这番告白纯粹的震撼：他不得不抓住哈利话中的字眼：“‘ **不再有机会** ’？！”

男孩慌乱中别开眼的动作让他颤抖起来：“不……邓布利多在信中 **不止** 告诉了你那些，是不是？他是不是让你——”

 **邓布利多是混蛋** 。这个老混蛋总能在任何关键时期温柔而强硬地出现，将几乎快偏离的道路硬生生拨回，因为就在此时，老人的声音从身后的画像中响起：“亲爱的孩子们，我不得不打断你们——有人往这个方向来了。”

两人对视一眼，在一秒钟内从对方的眼神里读出相同的意图；但西弗勒斯庆幸，自己的实战经验总归比一个孩子强大。他先一步掏出魔杖默念冰冻咒语，将定住的男孩轻轻移至角落帷帐后的软椅上，又捡起另一边的隐形衣披在哈利身上；西弗勒斯无视男孩愤怒的眼神，低声说：“没事的，我会去解决一切。”

然后他大步向门口走去。

**

门外站着卢修斯。他半举着手臂，似乎困惑自己还未敲门而里面的人就已出来。

“西-西弗勒斯……主人派我来通知，他要见你。”

西弗勒斯注视眼前的卢修斯。破烂的长袍以及伤痕累累的脸颊，这个人和记忆中热衷于在仪表下功夫的金发男人差太多了；但战.争就是这样——不论在哪一方，当活下去都可以称之为幸运时，谁又会纠结今天该用哪一款洗发水？

“主人提到需要我干什么吗？”

“……我-我不知道…….他只说了有件事需要你效劳……他在尖叫棚屋等你……"

**不能更糟糕了。** 如果哈利说的是事实，那么所谓“效劳”一定不是他能继续周旋的那层含义。

一声很轻的乞求传来：“西弗勒斯……你知道的……我们一家都很感谢你……如果你找到德拉科、求求你再救他一次……”

他瞥了一眼唯唯诺诺的男人，迈开脚步向前走去又猛地停下。

“卢修斯，拜托——你教给你儿子的胆怯不可能让你们在任何时候都侥幸活下去；既然你想保护家人， **你就总得像个男人** 。”

他没有回头，也不再理会身后。

短短的一段路上西弗勒斯一直在思考；哈利的只言片语至少提供了几个信息——魔杖，力量，新主人；黑魔王要杀了他以此完全驾驭那根魔杖，他会如何杀自己？ **只能赌，** 西弗勒斯需要赌一个可能性——赌黑魔王不敢对着自以为的魔杖主人下死咒，赌那个人选择的杀戮方式反而意味着一个破绽，赌自己袖中隐藏的毒牙能在某一刻发挥作用。

西弗勒斯希望自己运气好一点。

事实是他的运气有点 **过好** 了——且不论他一路上甚至没碰到试图攻击自己的人：不明真相的正义方或者嫉恨他的食死徒；当他走进尖叫棚屋，面对那张曾让自己恐惧憎恨却不得不恭维的面孔时，他居然充满了确定感： **这个人必败无疑；** 他配合着在黑魔王发表有关这根魔杖的长篇大论时表露出惊恐，但余光一直关注着旁边魔法笼子里的大蛇；最后——

如他所愿：黑魔王冷漠地一甩魔杖；下一秒，大蛇的笼子将他全身罩住，而纳吉尼 **触手可及** 。

可以了，好运到这里就足够。

一切都发生在瞬间：蛇向他扑来，他握紧手中的武器；脖子传来剧痛，但他用尽全力将自己受到的伤害全数回报——那根毒牙被狠狠戳进大蛇的身躯；随着一声愤怒的尖叫，蛇在抽搐并逐渐化为灰烬，而那个人全身颤抖，不可置信地看着自以为忠诚的仆人倒下。

“—— **你！！你怎么敢！！！** ”

黑魔王—— **伏地魔** 。伏地魔面容扭曲，魔杖对准西弗勒斯，但那句“阿瓦达索命”半天都没有说出口—— **当然，这个胆小鬼不敢。**

“有什么意义，西弗勒斯？”伏地魔逐渐冷静下来，他开始讥笑，“我承认你这一手让我吃了一惊；但你什么也改变不了。你已经被咬了，死亡只是时间问题……我不会再在你身上浪费咒语——”

冷。失血的寒冷与扩散的毒素让西弗勒斯疲惫，但他强撑着睁眼——某一瞬间伏地魔仍然愤恨，也许一句“钻心剜骨”几乎就要出口，但一个赶来的食死徒打断了他。

“—— **你说什么？！！！** ”

“主-主人……城堡里着火了，可能您在意的 **那个房间** 也——”

一道绿光和咚得一声，食死徒的尸体跌落，而伏地魔不见了。

**

即使是在这种境地，西弗勒斯仍然不允许自己停止思考。

让伏地魔牵挂的只可能是魂器——大火？房间？也许拉文克劳的冠冕也已被销毁？但还有那个人身体里的灵魂，他还不能死，他必须——

哈利。那男孩怎么样了？西弗勒斯在眩晕中想到某个自己无法接受的猜测：如果说魂器不止六个，如果哈利和伏地魔的连接存在更深的含义，如果邓布利多闪烁其词是因为早就知道——

**那孩子也是个魂器；哈利波特必须死去。**

有人闯进了尖叫棚屋。

意识在模糊，视野在扭曲，但他永远不可能认不出这个人——哈利和他的两个伙伴冲到他的身边；男孩颤抖着双手企图堵住他脖子上的伤口，韦斯莱苍白着一张脸，抓着头发喃喃道：“斯内普还真他妈的是我们的人……"，格兰杰担忧地注视哈利，突然扯住韦斯莱：”罗恩！！邓布利多留给你的东西！“

他真的太冷，太疲倦了。西弗勒斯无暇顾及有什么被轻轻涂抹在他的伤口，也不想去思考男孩喃喃念出的咒语是否是他送出的一个礼物—— **没有用的，毒素已经起效** ；耳中格兰杰和韦斯莱的声音混杂在一起，似乎在说“马尔福居然敢烧掉有求必应屋”； **哪个马尔福？** 西弗勒斯想笑起来，但他一直注视着哈利——他想说‘不要管邓布利多的遗嘱了找个地方躲起来好好活下去’，又想说‘虽然你宽恕了我但我明明还没对着你忏悔而我对你绝不仅仅是负罪感’；其实他想说的太多，没说出口的也太多以至于他开始后悔和遗憾；但他最终说出的只有一句话——

“ **看着我** **……** ”

他让自己沉浸在那片绿色里，直到色彩一点点褪尽成虚无。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫慌。


	10. Chapter 10

（二十三）

**死亡是泥土味的。**

这个想法落在脑中的时候，西弗勒斯一瞬间感到荒谬。紧接着他才意识到，其实“ **自己有想法** ”和“ **感到荒谬** ”本身就很不可思议——毕竟人死后也能思考？好吧，谁都不了解死后世界是怎样的，也许就是可以呢。

泥土味非常真实，因为他正面朝下躺着；过了一会儿他才发现，与其说是泥土，不如说是森林里植物混杂尘土的气息。

确定自己仍有知觉后，西弗勒斯尝试站了起来。他低头看了看自己：依然万年不变的黑色长袍，看来死亡也没法让他袒露本我；环顾四周，眼前的一切让他惊奇——的确是森林，但他的正前方是一个岔路口。

西弗勒斯迷惑不已，这是什么意思？难道于自己而言， **选择** 不仅贯穿他的生前还延续到死后？

“ **先别急着选** 。“

西弗勒斯僵住。 **这个声音，这他妈的是——**

邓布利多脚步轻松地走到他身边，笑眯眯地注视他：“西弗勒斯，我的孩子——你的任务完成得非常出色。”

他下意识想掏出魔杖——这个人还敢在自己的死后世界里出现？！他应该把这个老混蛋狠狠揍一顿；但他摸不到魔杖。

邓布利多饶有兴致地观察男人的表情和动作：”这儿没有魔法，或者说，这儿到处是魔法所以不需要魔杖；如果你想揍我，也许直接挥一拳会更有效。“

“……只要你保证不躲。而且我想一拳绝对不够。”

邓布利多叹了口气：“你有理由这么干。不过，我提议咱们先等 **哈利** 过来；毕竟我不想鼻青脸肿以至于那孩子认不出我。“

西弗勒斯感到血液凝固——如果人死后还有血液的话。

“邓布利多，你死了。”

“唔，我想这一点没什么好质疑的。”

“所以我也死了。”

“这倒是还待商榷。不过你现在看到的的确是死后的世界。”

“而你刚刚说‘ **等哈利过来** ’。”

“我的确是这么说的。我想再过一会儿那孩子就会来了。”

西弗勒斯的姿态呈现出一种敌意：“我记得你曾和我保证，哈利依然存在活下来的可能；所以你他妈的在骗我？！”

“别激动，西弗勒斯，”老人安抚他，“也许我很擅长隐瞒，但我绝不屑于欺骗；既然我说过哈利可以活下去，那么那多半会成真。”

西弗勒斯皱眉：“我-我不明白。”

老人没有接话，他似乎被什么牵引了注意力。片刻后他高兴地说：“差不多了，咱们去见哈利吧；你们不明白的一切我都会说出来。”

男人畏缩了一下，于是邓布利多善解人意地开口：“当然，如果你暂时不想让那孩子看见你，只需要这么想就好——毕竟我说过，这儿到处是魔法。”

 **还是如此敏锐** 。西弗勒斯的确不想让那孩子看见自己：他死了，哈利也可能死了；而这个事实让他羞愧。

但他渴望隐身偷偷再看一眼那孩子，于是他沉默着跟上邓布利多。

“ **这儿到处是魔法** ”——西弗勒斯想，他现在可以理解这话的含义了，因为尽管他们在行走，周围的一切并没有变：依然是森林，那个岔路口也一直平行着停留在他的视线左侧。

然后他看见了哈利。

很难形容西弗勒斯此刻的心情。他早已接受诀别却不期然再次重逢，于是他根本不想关注那男孩紧盯着的某张椅子上放了什么，也没有细想老人温和说出的：“哈利，你帮不了他”—— **帮不了谁？** 西弗勒斯懒得思考；男孩震惊地望着邓布利多但显然没有看到故意隐身的男人，紧接着是一段相似的对话： **邓布利多，你死了？** 是啊。 **那么我也死了？** 我想并没有。老人笑眯眯地回答；他默默跟着这两个人走向一张行人椅，慢慢坐在了男孩的另一边。

——这所有的一切都仿佛是梦境，而他只是一直盯着哈利；贪婪地、安静地注视着。

“这儿是哪儿？看起来像是白色的国王十字车站。”哈利突然问老人。

西弗勒斯愣住，他看了看周围茂密的树林和前方的岔路口——难道每个人眼中的死后世界都不一样？

“我不明白。”男孩困惑地说。

西弗勒斯默默重复： **我也不明白** 。

于是邓布利多带着快乐又鼓励的神色，一点点诱导着哈利推理出所有的真相——男孩是意外制造出的第七个魂器而那片肮脏的灵魂被自己主人的杀戮咒亲手终结；伏地魔曾取了男孩的鲜血却反而保证了哈利生命的延续：因为只要他不死，哈利就会活着； **但这他妈的一切谁能想到？** 西弗勒斯想咒骂，缺少任意一环都无法推理出事情的全貌——正如这个老人自己所说：他的确不屑于欺骗，但太他妈的 **擅长隐瞒** 了。

“——不过你为什么不事先告诉我呢？我以为自己 **必须** 死去！”哈利有点不满地叫起来。

邓布利多叹了口气：“因为我认为 **奉献精神** 正是关键——如果你能为了你爱的人们欣然接受必死的命运，那么伏地魔将必输无疑。”

“……所以那个金色飞贼，密码其实是‘ **拯救所有人** ’？你早就知道我会迷失在对力量的追求中，被仇恨冲昏头脑、执着于杀死伏地魔以此拯救一个人却忽视了我爱的其他人？”

“是啊，哈利——当你终于能从私欲中醒悟并说出‘我要救所有人’，我知道那就是该告诉你一切的时机，因为你为了爱将甘于牺牲自我。“

 **放他妈的狗屁！！** 西弗勒斯想一拳挥向邓布利多，狠狠教训男孩别听——什么大爱，什么无私；只想救一个人有错吗？想要杀死敌人不应该吗？大道理永远被道德标准比天还高的圣人夸夸其谈，好吧，你是决策者，你怎么强行解释都可以——但凭什么诱导一个孩子为了所有人牺牲？这难道就不残忍？

哈利仍然在和老人讨论有关贪欲和力量的命题，期间掺杂着西弗勒斯并不了解也不想关心的人名和词汇——死亡圣器，老魔杖，格林德沃（等等，这个前任魔头的名字怎么会让这两个人谈论起爱情？！）；显然邓布利多给哈利的信里涉及到太多东西，但直到他们说出自己的名字，西弗勒斯才终于将注意力集中到对话上——

“——但是你对斯内普真的很不公平；你难道没有想过，让他终结你的生命会导致他被杀的结局吗？“

“哈利，我的计划并不是完美的，我也不可能算到每一点。我承认你所说的，这一切对西弗勒斯来说都太沉重了……但我比谁都清楚，你和他本质上是一样的——爱都让你们无畏，也正是爱能让你们 **拯救彼此** 。”

哈利安静地看着老人，突然微笑：“那瓶 **凤凰的眼泪** ——你把那瓶眼泪留给罗恩，是猜到可能发挥用途吗？”

老人狡黠地眨眨眼：“我只是给任何事都保留一丝余地罢了；做出选择的永远是你们自己。”

“……他会没事的，对吗？斯内普。”

“这要取决于西弗勒斯自己是否选择活下去；但我想，他会如何选择也没什么悬念了——所以，是的，他会没事。”

“那么我也需要回去了。”

“这也是你的选择；如果你回去了，也许伏地魔就永远完蛋了。”

男孩站起来，犹豫了一会儿后还是俯身，轻轻拥抱坐着的老人：“先生……我-我曾经很生你的气……但是……我也非常想念你。”

邓布利多回抱男孩，声线泄露出哽咽：“……哈利，你是个非常非常善良的孩子； **你值得被人所爱** 。”

西弗勒斯静静地注视两个人，而男孩在拥抱的间隙微微偏头，向男人所在的方向看了一眼后愣住，然后微笑着比了个口型——

“我在那边 **等着你** 。”

西弗勒斯这才恍然意识到：自己已经不再隐形。

**

哈利离开了。

西弗勒斯和邓布利多仍然坐在长椅上，两个人静静注视前方的岔路口。

“邓布利多，我可不善良，所以你别想着我会拥抱你。”

“你能克制住不揍我，我已经非常惊喜了。”

西弗勒斯哼了一声，还是没忍住：“但是你有什么权利规划我们的道路？即使我承认，你所做的一切对大局来说是正确的，但你就真的这么享受居于高位指手画脚？”

邓布利多转头凝视着愤愤不平的男人，苦笑道：“ **享受** ？西弗勒斯，你真的认为我享受这一切？不，我比谁都痛苦，很多抉择也让我无比厌恶自己，正如你所说，没有人有权利决定他人的命运。

“但是，如果所有人都因为‘没有权利’而任其发展，大局该怎么办？更大的利益又该如何保证？ **必须** 有这么一个人存在；而我所能做的也不过是在抉择中时刻提醒自己：千万别丢掉 **悲悯** 罢了。”

西弗勒斯还想反驳些什么，但老人温和地止住他：“我们没有必要在这个问题上辩论，立场不同而已；更何况我早已是入土的人，而你还拥有未来。”

“ **未来** 。”男人低声重复，“这就是你的悲悯吗——那瓶救了我的凤凰眼泪？”

老人笑起来，似乎很高兴说到这个话题：“不仅仅是我。也许回去之后你就能发现，救了你的也许是我，也许是哈利，也许是你自己——总之，是 **爱** 救了你。

“ **西弗勒斯，我们都爱你；所以你也应该爱你自己。** ”

西弗勒斯站起来：“那么我需要选择一条路。”

“而你其实一直都知道该走哪一条。”

踏上归途前，西弗勒斯最后问：“邓布利多，这个世界在哈利眼中是国王十字车站，在我眼里是森林里的岔路口，那么你呢？你看到的是什么？”

老人微笑：“事实上，这是我见过的最奇妙的世界——这里半是寒冬，半是盛夏。“

**

很多文艺故事里，主角之一在病床上醒来时，另一个主角往往就坐在床边，下一秒眼含热泪扑上来喊道：你终于醒了。

很显然，西弗勒斯不是这类故事的主角；因为他睁开眼后，只有一个穿着绿色长袍的治疗师快步走过来，利落地检查了一下男人的情况后微笑道：“你很幸运。那两个年轻人把你送过来的时候你曾一度停止呼吸，现在看来奇迹出现了。“

西弗勒斯张口想问些什么，但治疗师阻止了他：“先别费力气说话，好好休息。如果你是想问大战怎么样了，那么几小时后会有比我更合适的人告诉你一切；或者你想知道自己怎么活下来的？你该庆幸自己被咬后没有再经受大的创伤，所以凤凰眼泪能抑制蛇毒的进一步扩散；一个我很好奇的治愈咒语让你免于失血过多，最后你被及时送到这儿进行彻底的抢救——所以我说，你真的 **非常幸运** 。“

**幸运。**

打断伏地魔的那场大火；邓布利多留给那三个孩子的凤凰眼泪；一句作为礼物送出的咒语；以及，那个吻后慌乱中喝下的一杯水——他怎么会没注意到呢，那时男孩 **轻轻笑了起来。**

**救了你的也许是我，也许是哈利，也许是你自己——总之，是爱救了你。**

西弗勒斯微笑着叹了口气。

如果他与他是这段故事的中心，那么再次醒来时，西弗勒斯终于看到了另一个主角——哈利坐在一边，脸颊的尘土痕迹尚未擦起，看起来像在发呆。

“我让你把福灵剂用在真正需要的时候，所以你就趁我不在偷偷往茶杯里掺？波特，你 **胆子不小** 。”

哈利吓了一跳，他迅速回神，瞥了一眼醒来的男人后哼了一声：“你还不是根本没尝出来？而且不客气，正是好运救了你一命，也许你该对我表示一声感谢。“

西弗勒斯下意识想翻白眼，哈利下一句话紧接而至：“不过在那之前……我们是得好好 **算算总账** 。”

 **不太妙。** 男人想闭眼装死，但男孩冷笑着站了起来，身高带来的压迫感的确让人……无法忽视。

“让我想想该从哪算起——按最近的来吧，你上赶着英勇赴死还不忘把我困在办公室，教授，冰冻咒语念得可真快啊？”

“波特，指责他人前，最好先想想自己是不是也做了类似的事情；我还没有针对邓布利多和你达成的共识发表评论——相信我，评论在我这意味着辱骂——至少你的英勇赴死可是成功了一次的。“

“你还有理由反过来批评我？！！”男孩瞪大眼，“你去尖叫棚屋的时候就没有想过自己真的会死？！如果伏地魔直接用阿瓦达索命咒……"

哈利的声音变小了。

“那个人不敢。”西弗勒斯注视着因后怕而咬住嘴唇的男孩，“老魔杖，是吧？如果伏地魔真的认为我是魔杖的新主人，在没有杀死我之前，他是不敢用那根魔杖对着现任主人施死咒的——毕竟谁也说不准，咒语会不会反弹。”

哈利愣了一下，狐疑地看着他：“你不怕那个名字了？等等，咒语反弹？难道你早知道伏地魔会那样终结？”

“……我不明白你在说什么。”

男孩耸了耸肩：”哦，你还不知道结局，虽然我觉得这也太戏剧性了——伏地魔最后是被自己的死咒杀死的，不知道为什么，那个咒语碰上我的缴械咒后弹回了。“

西弗勒斯稍加思索就理清了一切——魔杖继承的真正原理，塔楼那一幕中老人掉在地上的魔杖和瑟瑟发抖的德拉科，想必之后哈利阴差阳错对着德拉科施了缴械咒，于是一环接一环，男孩成为了新的主人。

是挺复杂，看起来哈利也懒得细究。不过巧合与命运实在很神奇——前一秒他们还在咒骂生活是婊子，后一秒又忍不住庆幸：峰回路转原来是这种体验。

“不管什么老魔杖了，反正我已经把它放回原来的地方；接着来说 **咱俩的事。** ”

西弗勒斯又想装死，但逃避实在可耻，于是他硬着头皮迎向男孩的目光：“……我听着呢。”

“去年这个时候，邓布利多不让我把一些事情告诉你，然后你对我发脾气了，我没记错吧？”

“……"

“然后我说： **我信任你** ，于是除了邓布利多的隐私，我把一切都告诉了你，没有任何隐瞒。”

“……哈-波特，我从来没有否认过你对我的信任，并且我的确对此——”

“你没有告诉我预言的事情，”哈利打断他，而这句话让男人僵住了，”那件事……很让人痛苦；我曾问你人们为什么总在做错事之后后悔，但后来……我想我能稍微理解，其实人的一生中很难保证所有的抉择都正确，偏离道路也时有发生，偏离的后果更完全无法预料；何况我看到了你的改变——而这是无法否认的。”

西弗勒斯感到口齿苦涩，他想说些什么，但男孩的声音突然愤愤不平起来：

“但我后来一直在生气的是另外的事。我一度问自己：这个人表现出的善意是愧疚吗？他一直注视的是否依然是我的母亲，并且负罪感让那种爱升华而我永远都不可能——“

“—— **永远都不可能？** 不可能什么？！！”男人突然打断，语气变得尖刻，“天呐，你个傻男孩！是啊，我对你就只是负罪感也根本不在意你的死活，以至于我把那本烘焙书上的每一道甜点配方都背了下来，以至于我每一晚梦中看到的都是同一个小混蛋，以至于十几个小时前明明还未胜利、而我依然允许某个人的舌头肆无忌惮地伸进我的嘴里——这一切都他妈的是负罪感？！！“

啪。

同时僵住的两个人往门口望去——

“ **梅林死了** 。”韦斯莱张大嘴巴，双手仍保持着端杯子的动作，只是那两个玻璃杯都化身碎片落在他与格兰杰的脚下，“赫敏，快揍我一拳，这是我做过的最诡异最可怕的噩梦，而且醒来后我绝对不要告诉哈利，否则他会杀了我——”

“乐意至极。”一声痛呼后，格兰杰忽视了身旁红发男孩恐惧的喃喃自语（“为什么我还没有醒？！！！”），优雅地挥舞魔杖将地板上的碎片恢复原样，最后憋着笑冲房间里的另外两个人眨眨眼：“嗯，看来我们来的不是时候。”

然后她拖走了仍然表情呆滞的韦斯莱，体贴地带上了房门。

西弗勒斯想死。

也许是他的眼神过于绝望，男孩突然笑出声，摇了摇头在床沿坐下，懒懒地倚靠在男人僵直的肩膀上。

如此温暖，柔软的黑发让下颚到脖颈的那片皮肤微微发痒；西弗勒斯小心地吐出呼吸，似乎生怕一点点动静就会惊扰这抹温度。然后他听到哈利很近很轻的声音：

“ **每一道甜点** ？”年轻的声音里有什么在熠熠生辉，“那么你需要赶紧康复，我很好奇艾米丽的配方在你手中会被改成什么魔药产物。”

西弗勒斯忍不住哼了一声，但他微微偏头，脑袋轻轻搭在男孩的头顶：“不会比魔药更让你失望的，哈利。”

窗外橙红色的朝霞温柔地落在他们身上，原来已经是日出时分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章尾声。


	11. Chapter 11

尾声

**

“两年份。”

“以后所有。”

“……五年份。”

“别讨价还价。我不想再重复了，鼻涕精，”布莱克露出一个恶意满满的笑容，“如果你真的很想让我的教子在你家待到午夜后，那么月亮脸从现在到以后 **所有的** 狼毒药剂都 **必须** 由你来提供。”

“……大脚板，”卢平露出一个非常一言难尽的表情，“你不能为了我的解毒药把哈利卖了。”

布莱克哼了一声：”得了吧，那小子恨不得我把他卖了——要不是我严令他必须在晚上十点半前回到格里莫广场，这老混蛋指不定要把哈利吞几遍呢。“

“……"

"……"

"你们干嘛用这种眼神看着我？我说的不对吗？！哼，我其实早就看出苗头了；可怜的尖头叉子，我怀疑他会在天堂吐出来。“

“……布莱克，我为你的算术感到悲哀——你的教子满十七岁已经一年零二十三天；就算是按麻瓜的标准，他也已经是个能自由安排晚间活动的成年人。”

“——以及，”卢平温和地补充，“如果西弗勒斯真的要把哈利，嗯，' **吞了** **'** ；他也不必等到十点半之后。”

“……"

"……"

狼人微笑着无视好友恍然又震惊的咒骂，对着此刻恨不得钻进隐形衣的另一个同龄人说：“西弗勒斯，这样吧——你只需要负责你和哈利关系存续期间我所有的药剂，这样是不是合理些？”

“……这和布莱克的要求有区别吗。“

**

”……所以，”罗恩绝望地扯头发，“我为什么会在这里。”

“因为斯内普教授邀请我们来他家喝下午茶，你忘了吗？“赫敏责备地看了眼男友，又笑着转向另一边，”哈利，我没想到这个房子这么……不像他。“

哈利愉快地扫视和霍格沃茨地窖内某间居室风格相近的客厅：“原本可不是这样；学校修复还没完工，所以我们只好花了点心思把这个老房子布置了一下。“

“斯内普教授最好还是在蜘蛛尾巷避一阵子，”赫敏条理清晰地分析，“虽然凤凰社的核心成员在审判时都为他作证，但魔法部和舆论对他的偏见恐怕没那么快改风向。不过你的救世主身份也有助于塑造他的正面形象，所以哈利，你们可以适当地在公共场合一起露面，但 **一定** 要注意分寸！要不然丽塔斯基特那个老女人会激动地二十四小时蹲守在……"

罗恩偷偷朝哈利挤挤眼，意思是“她又开始了”；哈利憋笑，尝试截断思维过于敏捷的好友的滔滔不绝：“不过我觉得科克沃斯环境太糟糕了，也许等一切尘埃落定，我们俩还是得搬到——“

“—— **啊啊啊我什么都听不见！！** “罗恩开始拍耳朵，”兄弟，我一点也不想听你和那个老蝙蝠的——呃，我光是说出这个词就觉得他妈的离谱—— **同居** 细节！“

“准确来说我们还没有同居，”哈利温和而无情地解释，“小天狼星命令我每天十点半之前必须回格里莫广场……"

"……他认真的吗，那你岂不是得在伦敦和这儿之间往返——等等！我为什么要问细节！！我不想知道你们俩每天是怎么——“

“不要自寻烦恼，韦斯莱。”阴森的声音出现在客厅门口，“你既然来了这，想听什么不想听什么就不是你所能——”

“西弗勒斯，”哈利笑眯眯打断，上前接过盘子，“今天是蔓越莓司康？”

红发男孩死死攥住女友的手开始发抖：”赫敏，我们可以离开了吗？知道比‘ **品尝斯内普烤的司康** ’更恐怖的是什么吗——我们得忍受哈利时刻用 **那种语气** 喊出斯内普的 **教名** ！！！“

“那么告诉你一个更加不幸的消息，”年轻女巫的眼神充满怜悯，“今天的下午茶不止四个人。“

“……不……不要告诉我——”

随着敲门声响起，西弗勒斯露出一个不怀好意的微笑：“要不然这间屋子里的格兰芬多比例就超过我能接受的范围了——德拉科到的正是时候。”

哈利无奈地朝好友摊了个手势：“不管愿不愿意承认，烧掉有求必应屋摧毁冠冕的毕竟是马尔福和他爸。”

“……他们真的不是失手放的火么。”

**

”我认为你完全可以用对待马尔福的态度对待罗恩。“哈利挥舞魔杖，一边收拾茶几上的残局一边抱怨。

西弗勒斯鄙夷地看着他：“我看上去像是能对格兰芬多和斯莱特林一视同仁的那类教授吗？”

哈利挑起眉，男人不自然地咳嗽一声，粗暴地掏出魔杖劫走空中的碟杯：“……好吧…… **除了你** 。”

男孩忍不住笑起来，但他突然意识到什么：“等等！几点了？离十点半还有多长——”

“不需要了，哈利，”西弗勒斯慢悠悠地将洗好的餐具沥干，“我和你的教父达成了共识；你被允许在我这……过夜。”

哈利完全静止。片刻后他故作镇定地转向有点窘迫的西弗勒斯：“你们什么时候商量的？你今天去圣芒戈的时候？还有……小天狼星怎么同意的？”

“……你只要知道这个结果就好。”

“听上去很可疑。“男孩耸耸肩，僵硬的动作仍然显露出紧张，于是西弗勒斯岔开话题：“我把那句咒语告诉了圣芒戈的治疗师，也许很快就会普及——那是属于你的礼物，既然你决定这么做，我尊重你的想法。”

哈利凝视男人，手指下意识寻找另一双更瘦削的手然后攥住：“圣芒戈是最适合那句咒语的地方，我相信……我妈妈也会这么决定的。”

“是的，”西弗勒斯微笑，“我同意。”

“然后你又去了趟格里莫广场？就为了把我 **困在你家** ？”

西弗勒斯瞥了眼男孩故意挑衅的眼神，不客气地敲了一下年轻人的脑袋，“是为了监督你学习——霍格沃茨大概一个月后就能重建好，救世主先生也许还是逃不过重读七年级并完成N.E.W.Ts考试的既定路线。”

哈利的眼神逐渐绝望，于是西弗勒斯更加满意地笑起来：“还记得申请傲罗需要魔药达到什么等级吗，波特？”

“……你得负责让我过关。你可是我的魔药课教授。“

“可怜的斯拉格霍恩听到你这句绝对会伤心；不过……你是得好好努力一把，所以我去格里莫广场把你的课本带过来了。”

西弗勒斯掏出那本《高级魔药制作》。哈利接过，突然露出微笑：”说起来，我还一直没问你呢——我记得我似乎在某一页上写了些什么，但不知为何那一页被人撕掉了，也许你碰巧知道原因？“

“……这又会涉及到另一个故事，而且我不确定你听了那页纸的用途后是否能保持冷静；不过至少，现在可不缺页了，你可以检查看看。”

男孩做了个鬼脸，翻开到那一页时愣住——他认出自己笔迹的Severus旁边，另一个人写下的Harry。

哈利无法抑制地笑出声，而西弗勒斯静静注视大笑的男孩，等待笑声平息后缓慢开口：”…… **那个世界** 里，我看到的是一个岔路口。“

男孩露出困惑的神色，但西弗勒斯继续说了下去：“我选择的这条路让我得以站在这里，活着，和你在一起；可我也常常思考，另一条路的尽头是什么；是否存在另一个世界里的我，他只能或者只会走向那条道路。“

哈利微微皱眉：“这听上去像麻瓜的科幻故事——选择意味着多种可能性，每个可能性又分化成各自独立的世界。”

“是啊……也许我们世界的真相就是如此。”

“那又怎样？”哈利不在乎地耸耸肩，再次伸手握住西弗勒斯的手指，“ **可能性** ——事实上我也思考过这个问题。如果说选择意味着分化，那我与你故事的起点是什么呢？“

“唔，我想是那本你送我的烘焙书。”

“我认为还可以再往前，”回忆让哈利微笑起来，“也许是我十六岁生日那碟蛋糕；又或者是你带着我的两次幻影移形；甚至还可能是我五年级时面临的一个选择——是否继续我的大脑封闭术课程。

“但不论开端如何，我永远会庆幸——自己存在于 **当下的可能性** 中。”

西弗勒斯凝视男孩，嘴角露出笑意：“当然，这也是我的荣幸。”

“所以可以告诉我那页纸你用来干什么了吗？”

“……先复习，波特。”

END


End file.
